The Legend of The Keyblade Wielder
by Dragon9132000
Summary: As Nowe sets off on a new adventure, he now goes to a world called Warfang to fight the Heartless and find the purple dragon he met. There Nowe will make some new friends, but the heartless has a powerful dark master, Malefor. He has return more powerful than ever, but now he wields a keyblade. So with keyblade in hand will Nowe and his new friends be able to defeat Malefor.
1. New World, New Fight

As Nowe flew around on his glider in his Keyblade armor looking for the world he saw in his dragon, the land of the dragons. Nowe activated his wristband, it was shaped like a wayfinder because Master Aqua got him interested in the shape. With it he designed a machine with magic capabilities, and knowledge. So it was like a database, and also it allowed him to activate his drive forms too. Also it holds every keychain Nowe had in his arsenal, it had the almost the same abilities as his necklace from his mother, but nothing could ever replace it. So Nowe placed down everything he remember from his dream hoping to find out where this world is. When his band got a reading it gave him coordinates to the world.

As he flew through the portal into the world he landed in some type of ruin underground or something. The first thing he saw other then the ruins was this big mural with a purple dragon on the center of it. Nowe was confused, but it almost looks like the dragon he met before but by the looks of it this one is much older, and this had been here longer then the life time of the other dragon. Nowe was getting curious and went through his database and search anything about this world. There was more then he actually expect there would be, it turns out that the dragon he met was no other then the hero of this world. He saved the world from the blink of destruction with his friend Cynder, the former Terror of the Skies, and former henchmen of the Dark Master, Malefor. She was controlled by the Dark Master until later on freed by Spyro, and now the two are in a place called Dragon City, with the 4 guardians. They are the great master of the four elements of this world, Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth. What made Spyro and Malefor different then the others was that purple dragons had the power to control all elements while a regular dragon can mainly learn their element.

" How this world, is so different then the Mysterious Beyond, but now that I think about it that name is too mysterious for a place as wonderful that reminder come up with a better name later" said Nowe. Suddenly the ground started shaking, and the ruins was going to cave in with Nowe in it if he didn't get out. Nowe started to run about and as he saw a light, he summoned his glider and flew out of the ruins as it collapsed on itself. Now he was out of the cavern he saw a big gate with a bit symbol of a dragon. Nowe flew up higher to get a better view of what was over the gate.

What he found was the city from his dreams, but this time the heartless was attacking. He flew over the gates, and landed on the gate so he could see everything from the higher end of the gate. Nowe could see everything from up here, he noticed a big building in the center of city. Nowe was able to see three older Dragons fight off the heartless with silver or gold armor on them. Nowe was going to guess they were the guardians, but where was the fourth guardian. Then he saw a smaller black dragon fight along side them. Nowe just took a guess and thought that was Cynder.

But Spyro where was he?

( Spyro' Story )

As Sypro was doing as he could fight all the Heartless, but his element attacks is not doing as much damage that he thought it would. But what made situation worse was that his greatest foe just appeared in front of him.

Spyro was fight the heartless near the gate area so he made sure everyone was accounted for. Fight the heartless was getting hard especially that his mana level was getting low. The heartless where dragon type with the abilities to use one or two elements depending on the color of their emblem. The heartless here were much different then any shadow or armor. But the worst thing happened next he found his greatest foe appearing out of the dark portal in front of him.

" Hello Spyro, it a long time no see. But you look tired may I should put you out of your misery"said Malefor. Spyro was not wrong this attack has been on for an hour now, and he was get exhausted. But before Spyro said something he was slammed into the ground by Malefor and his heartless.

" Come on Spyro you can't die yet I haven't watched you suffer enough yet"said Malefor. As Malefor grab Spyro by his face and slammed him again into the ground.

" Ok then well you get to watch me kill everyone you care about, and watch this city fall"said Malefor.

" No Malefor you can't" said Spyro weakly.

" Yes I can, I'm the new ruler of Warfang, and you are just dust I have to weep off"said Malefor

For the first time he felt like his fate was sealed. He looked into Malefor's eyes he was going to kill him on the spot. He summoned some dark blade and as the monster held him down. He knew there was nothing he could do. He was going to die and that it. Before he Malefor was about to strike a tear fell down his face. No one could stop Malefor and his mysterious monster. His friends and family would get the same fate or maybe worse. So Malefor was now going to stab him. Spyro closed his eyes and preparing to feel the great pain. But for some reason he didn't feel him strike. So Spyro opened his eyes finding the person he saw the other day at the meadow.

For the first time he couldn't do anything to stop Malefor, his fate was seal there and now. He looked into his monstrous eyes, he could see the darkness that filled his heart, and he knew that he was going to kill him on the spot. He watched as the heartless hold him still as Malefor summon this dark blade that was shaped like some key. There was nothing he could do, he was going to die right there, if he die now then there would be no one able to defeat a monster like Malefor. His friends and family was going to get hurt and there was nothing he could do from the grave. As Malefor was about to strike him he looked at him for the last time, to see his fear in his eyes. Spyro closed his eyes, and prayed to the ancestor to help him or that pain wasn't to great. As he prepared himself for the blowed, he felt nothing happen. He opened his eyes again to find the same person who saved him the other day. He could see the angry in his eyes, and felt the power coming from him.

Spyro looked at his savor, and watched as he struck down the heartless that was holding him up, then he sent Malefor flying with his mysterious weapon. Then he ran, and grabbed him and carried him in his arm. For Nowe, Spyro was kind of heavy but he lift much heavier, he was going to save him again and then save this city. Nowe used his flowmotion to escape the grasp of Malefor and hid away in one of the building.

Nowe placed him down leaning against the wall hoping not to hurt him in the process. "Hey are you ok, also we have to hurray so my name is Nowe nice ot meet you".

" I guess so, but thank you Nowe this would be the second time we met like this where you had to save me" said Spyro.

" Again?, Wait oh yeah hey give me a moment I have a elixir that will fix you right up"said Nowe before throwing a elixir bottle in the air healing Spyro's wounds and recharging his mana.

" What was that"said Spyro with no wound, and more energy before the battle began.

" That was known as elixir it is magic potion that heals you and replenish your mana, but they can be hard to come by. But come on we have to get moving I don't think this house can protect us from all that crossover fire out there. So here is the plan we will have to charge our way to this temple in the center because the heartless seem to be targeting there. So that is where we're going make our stand."said Nowe as he grabbed Spyro's paw.

" Ok then let's go but how are you going to get there?"said Spyro.

"You fly there and I will do as much as I can over here until i get to wait you are ok"said Nowe.

" But that's insane every dragon and mole are up there are being protected and some are fighting. You would be fighting a bunch of these monsters by yourself, you are going to need someone to watch your back"said Spyro.

" Don't worry about me but remember stay safe because if he die we can't became friends right"said Nowe.

" Yeah I know but"said Spyro.

" Just go I'll be fine I'm much more resourceful than you think"said Nowe.

Nowe then got up and then ran out of the house starting to fight the heartless that are invading this part of the city. Spyro watch his new ally fight the heartless and defeating them so easily with his weapon. So Spyro was going to trust him and follow the plan. So Spyro flew started to fly to the temple.

( Nowe's Story)

As Nowe was fighting his way through the city he then encounter a small dragon child hiding from the Heartless. Nowe walked up to the hatchling but he was shot at with fire but Nowe was able to dodge the small attack.

Nowe walked up slowly and then said " It ok, I'm not going to hurt you" as he was able to walk closer to the kid. In the end he was got close enough to pick him up.

" Hey kid what's your name"said Nowe.

" My name is Sol"said Sol.

" Well Sol where are your parents"said Nowe.

" My mom and me got separated by his monsters, and i don't know where everyone else went"said Sol.

" Well I got you now, let's go and find your mom. I think she is with everyone else at the temple."said Nowe.

Sol was at first scare of Nowe, but he started to trust him some reason, other then this warm radiating from Nowe. he nodded yes and then the two made their way to the temple.

So most of the heartless left to attack the temple and Nowe is carrying a dragon in his arms. Nowe was able to use one hand to fight the Heartless. He didn't use his Keyblade he use his magic skills. He blasted them with fire or lightning attacks. So Nowe and Sol made there way to the temple. But what they saw what so many heartless that it was not possible to count all of them.

" Hey Sol I want you to fly over them and get to where it is safe inside of the Temple, and go look for your mom"said Nowe.

" What about you"said Sol.

" I''m going to do what I can down there with all of the monsters down there ok"sadi Nowe.

" No you can't leave me alone"said Sol before holding tighter onto Nowe.

" Sol it is going to be alright you're not going to be alone, you are just going to fly in there and find your mom"said Nowe.

" But you can't fight all of them there's too many"said Sol.

" It fine just go find you mom"said Nowe.

" My dad said the same thing and I never saw him again please I don't like being alone" Said Sol.

" Sol look at me, you will see me again, It's my job to fight them" said Nowe.

" But"said Sol before getting cut off by Nowe

" Sol just fly there and afterward we will meet up again, and just remember you have to be brave. It may be scary but you can do it I believe in you"said Nowe.

" Ok then"said Sol before he started to fly over the gigantic group of heartless.

Nowe watched him fly across fine, and then he saw when he got to the temple someone pulled him and got him inside. This made Nowe relief that he made it ok. So it is his turn to enter this fight. So he summoned his glider and flew ther himself to find Spyro.

( Spyro's Story )

Spyro made it to the guardians and Cynder and the then he got hugged by her. So Spyro told them about that Malefor was causing this, and that he was saved by Nowe. Also he that he was coming here. Then he saw that a kid was standing at the door. And Spyro ran up to him and pulled him in.

" Kid what are you doing out there"said Volteer.

" I was separated from my mom and the this guy saved me his name was Nowe"said Sol.

This was a shock to Spyro then he grabbed the kid and asked him " You know Nowe where is he".

" He is out there fighting now"said Sol.

" Of course he is then that means he wasn't joking, I swear if he dies..."said Spyro.

" Ok then Cynder go help this kid find his mother"said Cyril.

" Ok but what are you guys going to do"said Cynder.

" We'll be helping the advancing force keep these monsters from entering the temple" said Terrador before the guardians and Spyro left the Temple and joined the fight.

Spyro fought and was able to strike down these Heartless but it was getting harder because he was running low on mana after flying all the way here, and using a lot of his fury's to hold them off. The advancing soldier were getting overwhelmed by the heartless. So the advancing soldier then were forced to retreat because most of them couldn't fight anymore. Everyone was getting tired of this because it was like the more and more that took down the more and more they kept attacking. The attack seemed a little hopeless.

Spyro was able to keep fighting, and so were the guardians, they were going to fight until there was nothing left of them. As the heartless tried to jump them, and then they were taken down by on slash of light, as they see Nowe standing infront of them holding his keyblade

" What the heck took you so long" screamed Spyro

" Well let's see I had to fight all the heartless that aren't here right now, and fighting my way through this so what do you think "said Nowe.

" Spyro I'm guessing this the guy who saved you but he is just a hairless ape" Said Cyril.

" Ok first of all I'm human, and also I'm soon going to be the one who save your butts too" said Nowe before running to all the heartless.

" Nowe be careful you can't fight them all"said Spyro.

" Spyro just let me handle this, just get everyone inside because this is going to be very destructive"said Nowe.

" Spyro you can't believe that he could take on all of these Heartless"said Cyril.

" Actually I do he may not look like it but he is much stronger than you think"said Spyro.

" Cyril it may seem crazy but this maybe the only chance we have so round everyone up and tell them to head back to the temple"said Terrador.

So everyone followed the plan and they got all the remaining troops to retreat and all of their lives relied on one human.

As the doors close he made smiled as he saw Spyro before the doors closes. So Nowe took one deep breath before summoning his keyblade, and charging at the Heartless. With keyblade in hand he when into valor form with his keyblade blade charged. So his keyblade was a giant broadsword. He slashed everything in his path try to keep all the Heartless from entering the building. Nowe was doing his part but there was one part of him that was worried about something. He saw another purple dragon before and he was holding a keyblade. He was going to need to be careful when he meets this Dark Keyblade Wielder. He was using his keyblade to control the heartless. So defeat him and defeat the Heartless.

The battle raged on but while his he was in blade charge he was able to take on all the heartless. The only problem was that he was in valor form with only one keyblade this time. But the good thing is Nowe can use magic without his Keyblade. So one hand is wielding his Blade, and the other using his element magic. His star band was the source of his forms. He just spins the star and it shows the form, and when it lands on the one Nowe wants he just hits the star changing him into the form he want. But this time he used a fusion mixing two forms together. So he had the power of two forms.

He used the finishing move of Blade Charger and the increased power of Valor Form. He spinned his blade around him but this time energy wave were flying out hitting every heartless around him. Then he slams his blade on the ground creating a shockwave attack sending every heartless in it direction destroying the heartless, and releasing the hearts. But the Heartless keeps showing up. Nowe need a stronger form a fusion form. So he spinned his band trying to think of a stronger combination other than blade charger and valor form. Then he found a new form that wasn't there before It was known as Dragon fury. He didn't know what it did but it was listed in one of the element forms. So what the heck but the problem was he need time to charge this new form or attack. So if he used it he would be vulnerable for a moment.

As Nowe was think then fire and lightning was shot at the Heartless. Then as he turned around he saw Spyro and the other yellow dragon with everyone else. Then Spyro got close to Nowe and said " Nowe we're here to help"

" Ok then Spyro I need you guys to keep them off me for a moment"said Nowe. Spyro told the others and and as Nowe was charging this new form or attack. Nowe had no clue what it could do but he was going to find out. When he activated it he felt energy surge through him. He felt them charging in him wanting to fly. Nowe had a colored energy surrounding him He started to fly into the Air his eyes was changed back into lizard like eyes. As Spyro and the other see what was going to happen. They all flew back into the temple or take cover as fast as they could. Nowe then let the energy that was in him. He then use Dragon fury. Energy waves flew everywhere with different element fire, earth, ice, and lightning. It was filling the sky destroying every heartless in contact. The attack was so wild but it was only hitting the heartless. Then to finish the attack he crossed his arm then swung them out sending a huge amount of light filling everything in it light.

The guardians or Spyro have never seen a Dragon fury this powerful. The attack was know as the Dragon's fury of Fusion Light. But the only person that could perform an attack like this was, a dragon with power beyond a Purple Dragon. The power of a Celestial light. It was a type of power only to a dragon with a heart with pure light. It was rare for anyone to own that power. It's rarer than a purple dragon being born. This power was known as a myth, only the ancestor known about this power and were the only ones that knows how to use its mighty power.

Nowe felt the power but it was so strong it was like something in his heart just opened up. It was like this fuzzy feeling, but after the attack was finished everyone came out of temple to see a human in the air with light shining around him. But then Nowe fainted and was falling to the ground. But with this fury he was changing his form. Then a light surrounded Nowe and you couldn't even see him anymore it was just light for a moment. Then Volteer flew as fast as he could to catch him. But as he caught him in his airs. But was changed into a red and yellow dragon with his necklace, and band. Even his clothes were there but they grew along with Nowe. His horns were yellow just like his underbelly, and tail blade. But his tail blade was shaped differently than everyone else it was shaped a celestial sun with sharp ends.

Everyone was amazed by his transformation. Now everyone was debating what was going to happen next. But Nowe was sleeping he was dreaming but it was more of a message from someone important. Inside his dream he was standing as a human and there was a very bright light in front of him trying to tell him something. Then the light disappeared and what was left was a whitish dragon standing in front of him.

" Hello I'm the new chronicler but we have to be swift"said the Chronicler.

" Hello? who are you, I know your name is not really The Chronicler"said Nowe.

" That is not important at the moment"said The Chronicler.

" Well it kind of is it I was to trust you or not"said Nowe.

" Not now but I just here to give you a message. You have a rare power in you. You must learn to control it and Defeat Malefor. He is using this keyblade you call it, to control the monsters of the dark" said the Chronicler.

" Wait Malefor he was the dark keyblade wielder I saw. But I will do what I can to defeat him. But still this power I have heard someone telling me about it. I think I know what your talking about"said Nowe.

" OK then but there is one last message, Please protect my child. I do believe you know him his name is Spyro"said The Chronicler.

" WAIT WHAT SPYRO IS YOUR KID"screamed Nowe.

" yes he is. I know I haven't been there for him. I haven't even known he was my son until I was chosen to be the next Chronicler. So please I'm begging you please I know Malefor will be targeting him the most. And that day in the meadow I would have found him dead if it wasn't for you" said The Chronicler.

" Hey I promise to look after Spyro. But Promise me you would tell me your name"said Nowe

" Ok then My name is …. Ignitus "said Ignitus before he disappear from his dream.

Well Nowe knew in his heart he has a new mission. It's time to protect this world from the darkness. And now he had a side mission. He was going to protect Spyro from the Dark Keyblade Wielder. So he summoned his Dragon's Last Light and looked at it for a moment. Then he aimed it up to the sky of his dream. Then the element was unlocked from the Keyblade it now was flying everywhere. This was the source of his new power. So he used Dragon's fury of Fusion Light without the keyblade this time. He used his heart and mind. He had the strength of Earth, Elegance of Ice, Speed and Knowledge of Lightning, Courage, and will of Fire, and The Heart of Celestial Light. So he used the 5 element and let them fly through out the air. It Felt different this time it felt stronger, and it was like he could understand the element in him. So the light brighten to the point it was full of 5 lights. So new powers and a new quest has begun.


	2. A New Form

As Nowe was starting to wake up from his dream, he slowly opens his eyes and notice that he was sleeping on a bed with red sheets on him. He got up slowly and felt something different about him, as he looked at his way finder shaped watch hoping to find where he was. But when he did he saw his arm cover in red scale, then he fell off the bed. Nowe was upside down and when he turned his head he saw a big mirror, then he got up and look what he looked like now. He was a dragon with red and yellow scales. Nowe notice that he had wing which amazed Nowe right away. He noticed that they were red and yellow too, also that he had a tail with a weird sun shape tail blade. He even had horns which were a golden yello color, and so was the spikes on his tail. This was all overwhelming, but at the same time really cool. Nowe notice that his necklace was still around his neck, and only had his gloves on him but they were longer and they were more like armor now. They went pass his waist, and they where more armor like now. Also Nowe was standing on his hind legs and walked normally like he did he was in his human form. Compared to the other dragons who walked with 4 legs, Nowe only walked on 2 because that's what he was use too, and this form looked like a fusion between human and dragon. But there was one thing left to find out, that was where he was and Nowe started to walk out the door hoping to find where he was.

Nowe walked around, hoping to find someone to adleast tell him where he was, or even find the exit. Then he notice this room with a small pool in the center. He looked into it and saw the water was like a greenish blue, and that he was starting to see something in it. He tried to focus on it, and what he saw was a vision. Nowe was surprise but intrigued, so he relaxed his mind, hoping to see it again. He saw Spyro and the dragon from yesterday with the dark keyblade Malefor. The two were fighting, and Spyro was losing, and on the ground. But the last thing Nowe saw was Spyro getting striked and the keyblade went right through him. Nowe fell backwards after seeing someone just die, Nowe's heart was beating faster, and he started to breath faster too. It wasn't real hopefully, but Nowe isn't going to let that happen. He made a promise to protect his new friend, and he was going to keep it even if he lost his life in the process.

Nowe left the room, and as he did he heard screaming down the hall, and he could still hear it echoing and he went to find the source. He ran into a room with a group of armor heartless, and the dragon types from yesterday. With his experience yesterday, the dragon type have a strong resistance against physically attacks, but magic will do it. Nowe jumped into action, and also the source was coming from a pink dragoness with a heart necklace around her neck, and there was the guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and red dragon fight with a group of dragons and moles watching the fight. That was sick to watch and let them fight but the heartless are strong, and less people would get hurt. Nowe umped and landed in the middle of the battle, and he caught the attention of everyone fight and watching. Nowe summoned his Dragon Star with high magic abilities but medium attack power. It was a powerful keyblade he got in the Great Valley but it wasn't as powerful as an ultima keyblade. He had his arms and keyblade aimed up getting the attention of the heartless as they directed their attack on Nowe as they tried to jump him. Nowe wanted to end them all with one strike, so sparkra, and firaga with when fusing the attacks as firey crystals spun around Nowe destroy every heartless, and maybe leave a lot of burn streaks on the ground with the speed of the crystals movements blowing the dragons on the field back.

Nowe watched as all the heartless turn into training dummies with black ash on it. Nowe was so confused, but he had to make sure everyone was ok first. " Is everyone ok?". None of them could stay anything after watching Nowe finish all of the heartless with one fusion magic attack. " Well it looks like your all ok, now can any of you explain why the heck their heartless are turning into dummies, but I'm pretty sure i didn't cast a transformation spell".

Spyro was the first one to walk up to Nowe, not really noticing that the dragon who just defeated the training dummies was Nowe. " Nowe is that you"

" Of course, who do you think I am" said Nowe

" Im sorry, at first i did recognize u for a moment, but Nowe your finally awake" said Spyro happily.

Nowe smiled, and got a little bit closer to Spyro, and kneeled down to his height. " Thanks Spyro, so again can any of you tell me what the heck is going on here?".

Then a yellow dragon walked up to Nowe and said " Well what you just fought was our magical training dummies with the power to turn into anyone for fight purposes, and you interrupted our training session, as we tried to get ourselves more use to fight these new monsters Malefor has under his control.

" Oh I'm really sorry I just heard screaming, and saw heartless, so I thought you were in trouble to I took care of it for you" said Nowe

" Well it's fine young one, but you're power is different from what we've seen. But it's time for introductions My name is Volteer, Guardian of Lightning, and the current leader of the Guardians. The blue dragon here is Cyril, and he is the guardian of ice. This Green Dragon is Terrador, and he is the guardian of earth.

" Ok I think i got that, but I thought there was suppose to be four guardians" said Nowe. But after Nowe staying that everyone went into a sad state. " I didn't mean to say something wrong, but lets forget about that. My name is Nowe, its a pleasure to meet you all.

Nowe was trying to pay attention to what Cyril was trying to say but after a little he started to talk about his heritage which got to boring to the point where Nowe stared out of space. But then Volteer and Cyril started to argue, and right Nowe he just wish the two would just get a room but they were getting really annoying.

" Don't worry about it, you get use to it, those two argue everyday, I don't remember if there was every an actually day the two aren't arguing" said a black dragoness. " well anyway my name is Cynder".

" Well it's nice to meet you, and there is one thing i got to ask you something, what how do you get those to to shut it" said Nowe. Normally Nowe isn't too mean but the two have been arguing for 10 mins and it's getting really annoying. Nowe had enough of it, and he walked up to the both of them and he pinched a nerve in both of their necks making them pass out on the ground as they were sleeping next to each other. Then everyone's eyes were on Nowe, but then Terrador walked up to Nowe with a smirk on his face.

" Kid you have some guts, you do know that you could get in trouble for doing that right" said Terrador.

" To be honest I don't care because those two are getting really annoying, and i didn't want to keeping hearing then scream at each other for the next hour.

Then he know the other two from before started to walk up to him at first they looked at him weirded. So did everyone then looked at Nowe weirdly. It made Nowe really uncomfortable. Then he finally said " Why do you all keep looking at me like that.

" Well Nowe you're standing on two feet and Dragons walk on four"said Spyro.

Nowe had a feeling that this would happen " Well I'm am half human so yeah, just leave me alone about it".

So Spyro did what Nowe asked and left him alone about the two legged thing but it still weirded to everyone else. " Well anyway I have been meaning to ask you about that blade of yours. You were able to beat those Heartless so easily with it. Where did you get it?"

So everyone watch Nowe summon his Keyblade it had light swirling around it. Then finally appeared the keyblade. Everyone was amazed by the mysterious weapon that was magically summoned by a flick of his wrist.

" Well Spyro this is known as the Keyblade, it's a special weapon created in light or darkness. Well of course mine is forged in light".

Now that he told them the good thing about the weapon, now he had to tell them the bad news about his weapon. "But you can't just get one like buying a sword from a market you have to be chosen for the power to wield one, and his weapon makes me a bigger target to the heartless then anyone else." Replied Nowe.

With pride Cyril walk up to him and asked " Well let me see your Keyblade because I know I'm more worthy for this weapon".

Nowe wanted a good laugh so he gave him his keyblade and when Cyril held the blade it was a bit heavy for him for the moment and as he was swing the weapon it vanished and appeared in Nowe's hands.

" Well Cyril, sorry to break it to you only certain people can wielder and like I said you have to be chosen " Laughed Nowe.

Cyril was irritated that he was saying he was unworthy to wield a keyblade so Cyril said " Well what makes you so worthy than hah It chose over someone with great stacher, and a great bloodline ".

As Nowe thought about it he never thought about why he was chosen then. " Well I don't know but it picks it's wield on their heart not on their royal line or whatever. They are chosen by the strength of their heart. Like mine my keyblade is made of light because my heart is bright but a dark keyblade can only be wielded if someone's heart is dark enough so they wield a dark keyblade" Replied Nowe.

Then Spyro grabbed Nowe's arm and was pulling him out of the room. Nowe didn't understand why but he wanted to show him something he thought. Everyone in the room watch while Spyro was dragging Nowe somewhere. Well until he was stopped by Volteer and asking " Spyro where do you think you are taking him. We still have a little of questions left".

" Volteer I just want to show him something, and it really important"said Spyro.

Volteer looked into his eyes and saw something for some reason just with the looks he was given made him feel like it was important. So Volteer allowed it. So Nowe and Spyro left the room. Spyro was going to show Nowe the sword in the stone that was given by the ancestors that was in a room and it said that only someone with a heart of light could pull the sword of the ancestors. But what Spyro knew that everyone in the other room followed Spyro to where he was dragging Nowe.

When they got to the room there stood a sword in a stone weird shaped stone. The stone had cravings on it and it was tell a story.

" Nowe I brought you to this room because it was said that ever pulled the sword from the stone will forever be known as a guardian. But this guardian is different that the ones we have. This guardian will help save Warfang from the upcoming darkness".

When you said only certain people could pull the sword and you're the only one who didn't try yet. Everyone in the City has tried and everyone has failed even me. So maybe you could pull the sword from the stone" Told Spyro.

As Nowe was looking at the sword he had this weird feeling like he was meant to. It was different than anything he has felt but this feeling was his heart telling him that he needed to. Then from behind he saw everyone from the training room standing on the sacred room.

" Spyro this is where you wanted to go. Spyro no one can pull that sword from that stone. Not some human could pull the sword" Said Cyril.

" Actually Cyril let the lad try at least he is wielding that weapon of his maybe he could but perhaps he can't." said Volteer.

" Fine let's watch as he tries to pull the sword from the stone" said Cyril.

So Nowe walk up to the sword and stood behind it. Then that feeling became so much strong. So he place hands on the sword, and then he tried to pull it from the stone. At first Cyril started to laugh at his attempt of trying to pull the sword. But what no one expected was that a bright light was coming from the sword and Nowes hands had symbols appearing on them and it a the element of light. It was the same symbol as Nowe's tail blade. Then the sword was starting to move. As it was getting looser from the stone the light grew even brighter.

The sword was nearly out and everyone was now cheering him on. Then finally the sword was removed from the stone. The sword was kind of long. and the sword had a long edged tip. And the bottom of the handle was the exactly symbol on his tail blade, and his hands. It was layered with marks but a pattern. The Sword was a bright red and yellow. It was incredible. The Sword was a little heavy but it easy to swing tho. But each time he was about to swing the blade it was glowing a color. Then realized that this was an element sword so depending on the element he was thinking of that would what the blade would change into.

The sword was powerful, but as he looked at it, it glew even brighter as it was changing it's form. It turned into a keyblade for a moment, then changed into a keychain. Nowe summoned his keyblade, and changed the keychain to his new one, and a light was filling the room as his keyblade is changing forms again.

So now his keyblade was even stronger and then he aimed it to the sky and it started to glow red and fire started to surround the sword. So now his keyblade has the same abilities as the sword it was merged with. His keyblade's name is now Dragon Starlight. Everyone was watching Nowe it was amazed about what they just witnessed. Then Spyro walked up to Nowe, and said " It looks like you're a guardian now. So With that blade you have the power to protect DRagon City. So after that he asked Spyro if he could have a tour around town. Of course Spyro said yes so the rest of the day was walking around town

Everyone in town look at Nowe weird but at this point it didn't bug him anymore. But he saw so many homes destroyed by the heartless. Then he saw Sol and someone standing with him. So Nowe and Spyro walked up to them.

So Nowe snuck up behind Sol and said " So Sol it looks like you found your mom". So as Sol turned around his eyes. He a two legged Dragon.

" Do I know you?" Asked Sol.

" Well let me see I think I met you during the attack and I'm pretty sure it was some alley" Said Nowe while laughing at the young dragon that didn't even recognize him. Then Sol was think about it then he finally put it together and he saw Nowe standing in front of him again. Sol then ran up and hugged Nowe and he held Sol in his arms. While his family was just standing there trying to find out who he was.

" Nowe oh my god you're a dragon, wait no your a two legged dragon " laughed Sol. " What are you doing here, wait your with the hero of Warfang".

" Yeah this is Spyro he is a friend of mine" Said Nowe as Spyro was waving at Nowe's young friend.

" It a great honor to meet you" Said Sol as he was still in Nowe's arms.

" No please don't i don't like it when people say that, I'm just like any other dragon" said Spyro

" Well you are the purple dragon that defeated Malefor and the savor of Warfang" Said Sol in great excitement. " We all saw Malefor and we know he has return and we all know that you and the help of Cynder.

" Ok Sol lets talk about that later, Spyro thank you for tour around Dragon City" Said Nowe.

" Your welcome it a way to repay you for saving me twice now"said Spyro.

" No it's fine, I'm happy I was able to helped" Said Nowe "Hey Spyro I'm going to stay here with Sol right now so you can go back to the Temple if you like".

So Spyro said yes and he was off. And Sol wanted for him to meet his family. So Sol made sure to introduce everyone he introduced his mother first, then his step father, and his older sister, Hope.

" So Nowe it looks like you met everyone"said Sol so happily.

" Well we just have to thank you for saving him" said Sol's Mother.

" No please it was my pleasure because I made a new friend alright in Dragon City. And I was happy to help so please don't thank me" Replied Nowe.

" So you were able to defeat those nasty Heartless. Everyone in the city heard how a two legged Dragon defeat all the heartless with the great power of the ancestors" Said Hope.

" Yeah I guess so but at the time I was still human, and this was the first time I have ever used an attack like that"said Nowe.

" Well it looks like you are blessed by the ancestors"said Sol's Mother.

" Really sometimes I think I'm more cursed than blessed"said Nowe.

" What do you mean, You defeated all of those Heartless and you have great power you are bless"said Sol's step Father.

" But you have to know having powers like mine will put people in danger"said Nowe

" You know what let forget it and go back to our home so we all could talk about it more"said Sol's Step Father.

" Yeah Nowe what do you think we could head back to our home and we could talk more so what do you say" Said Sol.

So of course Nowe said yes because he didn't want to disappoint the kid. So Nowe, Sol and his Family went to their home. but what Nowe found out was their home was still intact. It was scratched but other than that it was fine. So Nowe went in and found the place cozy. Sol made Nowe stay for dinner. But after dinner Nowe and Sol spend the entire day together. They played and they talked.

When it was getting late at night Nowe was sitting on the steps of the stair before entering their home. And Sol was sleeping in Nowe's arms. It was so adorable when he was sleep and he didn't snore. Anyway Nowe just held Sol in his arm because he would keep swirling, and moving when he was laying on his bed. Nowe just wanted to say goodbye but he fell asleep at the time. So when Nowe suddenly picked him up he stopped moving he just laid in his arms sleeping.

But his mother, and step - father saw Nowe in his room and they just watched him hold Sol, and how relaxed he was. They also notice that look on Nowe's face. It was the same look when a parent is happy or proud about their kid. There they saw that big happy smile when he was holding him. But he finally laid Sol back on the bed and he was start swirling and move all over. So he picked him up again knowing that Sol was more comfortable sleeping in his arms instead of his bed.

So finally his parents walked into the Room, and taking Sol from him. They just told him that he was allowed to come over anytime he wanted to see Sol. And that they told him a story. They told him the reason Sol moves so much in his sleep was that his father used to tuck him in but when he couldn't sleep he would move like this and only his father could keep from moving so much. All his father had to do was just hold him in his arms. But only his father could stop him from moving. Even right now Sol was moving in his mother's arms.

Nowe just looked at Sol, and felt bad for him, because he lost his father. It was just sad. His parent saw Nowe make a different look, and they told him not to worry about him to much. So in the end he picked up Sol again and hugged him in his arms, then gave him back to them. So then he left their home to return to the temple. But Nowe couldn't stop smiling after hugging Sol maybe because he was happy to have a someone he cared about, or was it that Nowe liked that he had a little brother for one day. It was nice he, loved every moment of being with Sol. So the night all Nowe did was smile as he was walking back to the temple. While the walk was nice especially because there was no attack, and he did get in trouble for coming back to late, but that was a story for later.


	3. Capture the Flag

Nowe was walking back from Sol house, and he notice that it was getting really late. But it didn't matter the moon was up and the starry night is as beautiful as it's always been. The night sky was what Nowe liked see because it looked so beautiful at night. Also it's good to see so many stars in the sky because that means there are a lot of worlds safe from the grasp of the Heartless.

Then a memory came to mind. It was the first time his mother told him the secrets of the stars. That they shared the same moon, sun and sky.

That was the day when he wanted to explore all the worlds, and get stuck in so many adventures just like his mother.

Nowe finally got back to the temple, but soon after he was getting yelled at by Cyril. He wanted to know where Nowe was, why he was so late, and other things that Nowe wasn't paying attention too. But Terrador, and Volteer saved him for trying to calm him down, while Nowe was walking away to the room he stayed in. As he walked in he jumped onto his bed and laid there for a little as he saw a note next to his head.

Nowe looked at it and it said " I need to talk to you, so meet me on the training room later tonight". Who ever it was Nowe was going to find out tonight.

Later that Night, Nowe walked to the training room to find no one there. He waited for ten mins but no one showed up so he was going to head back into his room.

But Nowe didn't know where he was going so he walked around the temple. He went found an entrance that was open with moonlight coming in. He walked out to find Spyro on the balcony by himself.

" Hey Spyro what are up still doing up, and why are you up here by yourself" said Nowe.

" It's nothing, just thinking about things, and I'm sorry for wasting your time, I"m sorry, I don't need to talk to you anymore" said Spyro.

Nowe walked up to Spyro and stood by the rails, noticing that something was bugging him, and he wanted to know that he wanted to talk too. Well more about this world, and about how they met, but that had to wait. " Hey Spyro, if you have something on your mind, I'm a good listener, and you don't have to be sorry about anything, but next time you want to talk just ask me face to face" said Nowe. He was happy that he got Spyro to smile a little.

" Well I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, with the heartless, and Malefor. I never got the chance to really thank you for saving me. The way we keep meeting ends in me getting saved and…." said Spyro

Nowe smiled, and he looked into his eyes, and said " Spyro you don't need to thank me for anything, I did it because it was the right thing to do, and I don't fight to get something out of it, I fight for a the chance to see someone smile, and feel better. I just want to stop the pain and suffering that comes from the darkness".

" But I'm not sure if I can defeat Malefor this time, he has gotten so much stronger than I have, and that keyblade of his is terrifying, I don't know what to do" said Spyro. He paused trying to stop himself from almost crying. He lost Ignitus already, and now he feels all alone. Ignitus was someone he looked up to, and now he's gone. But Ignitus sacrificed himself for the chance Cynder and him could defeat Malefor, but he failed. Now Malefor is stronger than ever, and he didn't want to fail again.

Nowe looked at Spyro the whole time waiting for what he was trying to say. He could see the pain in his eyes, and a small tear forming in his eyes. Nowe didn't know what to say, or do but looking in his eyes, nowe knew what he was sad about.

While Nowe was at Sol's house, his family told him about what happened, from the wall of fire to the end of the world that was saved by Spyro. Spyro lost his mentor Ignitus, and now looking at Spyro, Ignitus was much more than his mentor. He just wished he got the chance to met Ignitus.

Nowe did the only thing that came to mind, he want to say something but he had to find the right words.

" I don't want to lose anyone else, I'm afraid to fail again" said Spyro with his voice sounding like he was going to cry. " I can't defeat Malefor, I'm suppose to be this hero, but I couldn't even save my friend". Spyro didn't know he was saying these things out loud, but something about Nowe made him want to tell him what's going on.

Nowe walked closer to Spyro and and wrapped his arms around him. It was a hug, and maybe this way Nowe could get to him better. " Everyone is afraid of something, and you are a hero. You may not see it but everyone else does, a hero isn't the strongest or smartest, but a hero has to be brave, and that's what you are". Nowe could hear his voice start to crack, and then Nowe stopped hugging him, and placed his hand on his shoulder. " Spyro, you defeat Malefor once and you can do it again, but you don't have to do it alone, we all got your back.

Spyro didn't take his eyes off Nowe, not even for a second, his words made tears roll down his face. Nowe was only one who actually made him cry and he didn't know why. What was about Nowe that made him cry. Spyro looked into his blue eyes, and by looking into his eyes he could sense what he was saying was sincere, and honest. The way he talk, and the belief that he had in his heart. Nowe was like Ignitus, he was kind and strong.

" Spyro now cheer up, and smile because if I learned one thing from stories, and that's heroes have to smile, and be brave" said Nowe with a smile on his face.

" Easy for you to say Nowe, the way you handle danger, and situations is amazing. You hold your weapon of light, and worthy of swinging the sword of the ancestors. You gave people hope, you even gave me hope when I thought I lost it" said Spyro.

" Spyro I'm not as great as you say I'm. To be honest everyone had a fear, and I'm scared to fight the heartless at times, but I keep fighting because I found something that scares me more then the darkness, and that's scares me more. And that's watching my friends get hurt, or worse"said Nowe.

" Well thank you for making me feel better but it doesn't change that I have to face Malefor again and his heartless"said Spyro.

" I think you mean We"said Nowe as Spyro gave him an odd look. " You really think I would let you face him alone because I will be right next to you when you face him. So we will defeat him together".

Nowe put his hand out with a big smile to show that They were friends, and that hey were going to face Malefor together. Spyro grabbed it and after that night their friendship grew. So they looked up to the star and then Nowe told the same story he told the Great Valley about the stars. They then started to feel tired so they both chose to go to bed. But Nowe stayed on the balcony until he fell asleep. So he fell asleep under the stars.

The morning aroused, and Nowe was the first one up, so he could get the chance to see the sunrise. Nowe loved seeing the sunrise, and the sunset because No matter how bad one day is, at the end of the day the bad day is over, as a new new one begins. Nowe slept outside but he still didn't find his room, so he slept on the balcony with the stars up. Nowe jumped down the balcony hoping to head to see the rest of the city. As he jumped down a memory came to mind.

He then remember one day at Disney Castle when he was a little kid. Goofy and his son Max was chasing him around because they were playing a game. And also because Goofy kind of made Max play and leave his room for once after he got back from his adventure. Max was one of the royal guard and he was one of Nowe's friends back at the castle. So as they were chasing him Nowe reached the balcony of the castle and when Goofy, and Max thought he was trap. Nowe jumped down the balcony, and land in the garden where Queen Minnie, and King Mickey were walking. Nowe scared them both as he came out of no way. Even Goofy and Max freaked out when he jumped from that height. But after Mickey and Minnie talk to Nowe that it was dangerous and all of that. But even tho they said that it never stop Nowe from jumping down from those heights. So after a while he was used to it he didn't even fill the aftershock after he lands. It just helped him get places faster. Also because he liked the wind in his hair when he jumps from high places.

It was made him laugh because the looks on their faces were hilarious. So he went to take a walk to see the rest of the city so he could get things. So he walked all the way there even tho he could of flew there but the problem was that he doesn't know how to use his wings. Well actually he never even tried using them. So when he finally got there the markets started to open up. He saw people started to rebuild their houses. The battle caused a big mess of the city. He then saw some kid started to play with a frisbees. They were in the mid air while throwing it around. They were both earth dragon. And then he saw another earth dragon that looks like their mother. Then as one of the kids threw the frisbee it flew not where they wanted it. It was going straight to Nowe. So Nowe caught it and took a look at it. It was like any other frisbee but this one was a little broken. The kids landed back on the ground and their mother and then walk up to Nowe.

" I'm so sorry sir they have a habit of doing that. So boys what do you say to this young man" As their mother made them apologize to Nowe because they almost hit him in the head with a frisbee. So at the same time they said sorry to Nowe with that little puppy eyed look on their face. It made Nowe chuckle a little. " So could you please return my son's frisbee".

So Nowe kneeled down on one knee and handed them the frisbee and said " You guys need to be more careful, but how did you crack your frisbee". But right after Nowe said that they had a sad look on their faces. " Hey guys what wrong" as he said with concern.

" Well you see this frisbee was given to us when a few days ago and then those heartless attacked" said one of them. Then the other one said " They destroyed everything we had and this is the only thing that survived that attack". What the two boys just said made Nowe feel bad.

" When let me see that frisbee again" as Nowe said that, one of the boys handed him their cracked frisbee. He remember a spell from Donald's books. It was made to fix or restore something. So as he focused on the frisbee then it start to glow and then it was surrounded by light and then when the light faded the crack was gone and it was as good as new. So he handed them back the frisbee and they had such a happy look on their faces.

Then they thanked him and was asking him how he did it but all he could say was it was just a magic trick. Then their mother thanked him too but Nowe just tell them they didn't have too. So they went their separate way and Nowe walked around the market while they went back play. But before he started to go he forgot to ask the boys what were their names.

" Hey guys what are your names anyway"asked Nowe.

So their mother replied " Well the older one here is Will and the Younger one here is Terra".

" Then I'll see you guys later than" Said Nowe as he walked away.

So Nowe walk around the city a little more and then he remember he was supposed to train at the temple today. So he ran back as fast as he could. Then when he made it back he saw that everyone was waiting up on him. Cyril would of course yell at him for being late but yet again,Terrador bailed him out again.

Then he walked up Spyro and he stood there next to him. As they gave the instructions. Also what Nowe didn't notice yet was that there were a lot of little kids here. They are like mostly 7 year olds. It was so weird then in the back were the soldiers from the battle the other day. Terrador was the first one up he explained everything they knew about their enemy. Which they didn't know much so Nowe walked up in front of them

" If you guys are going to fight the Heartless you need to know that they are dark creatures that tries to take people's hearts. So your elemental attack should be able to take them down" Now everyone was watching Nowe even the guardians. " Ok here is something you need to know right now there are different type of Heartless and most of them have a weakness. This type it looks like you are dealing with is armor types, and a new breed I don't know much about". So Nowe summon his Dragon Starlight Keyblade as everyone was amazing as the lights and then appear a blade. " This is a powerful weapon called the keyblade, but Malefor owns one too. So if you see him do not engage him. He is the one controlling the Heartless. So he is very strong even stronger than you all think". Ok so for the armor heartless they are simple to defeat just don't waste your mana on them. So just use any physically attacks, maybe a weapon could help".

So after Nowe told them about what they are up against Terrador thought of a way to help train everyone to fight the heartless. They were going to play capture the flag. But the problem that ticked Nowe off was that there was only two teams and one of them was only Nowe against everyone else. So this wasn't going to be a fair match and the worst part was the guardians were playing too. To everyone was geared up with armor, and a weapon of different types. And Nowe just summoned his Keyblade, and when the Guardian offered some armor but Nowe denied it because he had his very own special armor. So he hit his band form a light spinning light around Nowe. Then was his armor but it was different it changed into something that matched his new form.

His armor was golden, and red to match his scales. It was so cool because his tail even had armor. Everyone who saw the armor was amazed. So Nowe gave them the choice of where they wanted to place their flag. This wasn't a regular game of capture the flag, but more like Nowe had to get the flag and the others had to stop him. How it worked was if you are unable to fight or give up our out. But it was supposed to be real, and Nowe had to try. Even tho if he really tried he would obliterate them all. But if they are going to face the heartless again they had to be ready, and Nowe was going to give them everything he got but he was going to hold back a little.

So the game began. And Nowe saw that they were doing a battle formation the everyone started to shoot their elemental attacks at him. So the games has begun, and Nowe found them setting up into a battle position that Terrador came up with. As Nowe walked out the forest getting their attention, as they launched their elemental attacks. There so many of them in the sky came at Nowe.

Nowe kept his cool, and summoned his keyblade. As the attacks got closer and closer, Nowe smiled.

He gripped his keyblade harder, and ran towards all of them hoping to show them his power, and strength. Nowe used flowmotion to fast enough to be able to slash apart their attacks. Earth and ice every the easiest to break through and block. HIs keyblade changed into Bladecharger mode, and he went into wisdom form to give him more speed. He slashed through all of their attack without a scratch on him, but some ash marks from the fire and lightning attacks.

He landed back onto the ground without his armor, and his armored glove changed colors, and it's design was different too. Everyone was in awes, and they got ready for Nowe to attack. Nowe backed away into the forest and hid in the trees, and surprise them with a surprise attack.

It was great that Nowe was in the forest because with his flowmotion he could avoid their attacks easily, and eventually they would used up their mana and then Nowe could counterattack. So when they stopped firing, Nowe jumped out of the tree back to the battle grounds.

Nowe jumped out of the trees back onto the battlefield, and started sprinting at the warriors. Terrador commanded them to set up a shield formation, and then a large group of shields where in Nowe's path. Nowe wasn't going to let something like that stop him. Nowe made his armor disappear so he could move faster. He sprinted as fast as he could and then used his flowmotion for more speed. Nowe the jumped and activated kick dive. He slammed righting into the shield sending everyone flying back. With the great impact from his kick dive he got through without using a lot of mana. Now Nowe was walking towards the warriors that were hiding behind shields. They all were shaking as they saw how powerful Nowe really is.

So Nowe then activated his drive forms, and his gloves changed colors, and shape. Nowe summoned his Oathkeeper, and Oblivion. The attackers tried to hit him but Nowe was too fast for them and taking them down with his dual blade was like child's play. So nearly took down all of the other team's forces. The only ones standing were the guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and the other two dragons from the other day he was not introduced to yet.

Nowe then went into one of his drive forms so he could use Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He went into master form, as his lightning was surrounding Nowe, and two keyblade were summoned to his hand. Nowe used different element attacks to end it quick. He used Deep freeze, and then enter Firestorm and sent them all flying. Nowe then used his dual blade to fight everyone off. From all the fire , lightning, ice, and earth attacks flying around it was pretty much easy using their attacks against each other. Everyone else was down for the count and all that was let was the Guardians, and Spyro. Cynder was somewhere but he didn't see her. Nowe got out his drive form, and summoned his trump card. His keyblade Dragon Starlight.

So he got out of master form and summoned his Dragon Starlight keyblade instead. He knew they were going to be harder so he need to use his one of his strongest keyblade in his arsenal that didn't take a lot of power to control. So first Cyril used a rapier, Terrador used a broad sword and his axe on his back, and Volteer used a spear. Cyril attacked first and his attacks were fast but not fast enough because he when he had an opening he struck him down. Cyril was fast but he left himself open enough to be struck down. So Cyril was out.

Nowe notice that the guardians were going to take him down all at once. Terrador and the others with their gold or silver armor. They had were guardians, so Nowe wasn't going to fight them serious. Terrador had a mace shaped tail so this might hurt if he was hit. But Cyril and Volteer looked like their were going to fight him with their elemental attacks. Nowe was going to need to be careful fight them.

Terrador was attack head on and he was Nowe avoid his attacks, but his attack were powerful. He left craters from each used his earth blast and Nowe almost got hit but dodged it just in time with flowmotion. But now Cyril and Volteer were fighting too. Volteer and Cyril were fast, and Volteer was hard to figure out his movements.

Nowe could see why they were guardians, they were strong but to be honest if Nowe went full on he could finish the battle by now.

The three are combining their attacks now, and Volteer zapped Nowe with a chain of lightning. Nowe was stuck he couldn't move, and then Cyril frozen Nowe so he couldn't move. Last was now the three guardians are going to hit Nowe with their fury attacks. They thought Nowe was going to be finish by their combo attack.

Nowe felt his own fury charging in his heart, he fell the need to be stronger or the will to keep fighting through all of it. Then his necklace glew, and Nowe started to change his color from red to white. Nowe let his heart do the fighting now like it should've been. He was going to fight them with all the power in his heart, and there was a lot of it.

Spyro was watching but then he was called in to help them finish Nowe. Spyro was going to hit Nowe with his strongest attack, it was the attack that finished off Malefor. Then Cynder came in to help too. She was setting a trap for Nowe, but instead the two dragons are going to attack. 5 element attacks, they weren't sure if Nowe was going to survive but they had to fight like if it was the real thing.

Their attacks were launched, and a big beam of elements were aimed at Nowe.

Nowe broke the ice, and then came a bright light that filled the skies. Everyone saw it, it was a large beam in the sky. There in Nowe's hand was his Keyblade Dragon Starlight but in a different form. It was surged Nowe with a burst of power, and Nowe was going to put it into good uses. He raised his keyblade into the sky and he started to fly and he about unleash his own Fury. Nowe let out a loud roar as he filled everything with light. A everything was white, and Nowe didn't know what happen, and he found his Dragon Starlight back to it's original form.

He found the other on the ground, they weren't injured but the look on their faces were something. They were in awe, and at the same time scared of Nowe's power. Nowe changed back into red again, and he started walking with his keyblade in hand.

Nowe walked to Spyro and the other, and Nowe then tapped Spyro on the forehead.

" Hey Spyro, it looks like you're out" said Nowe with a smile on his face.

So Nowe put his hands out so he could reach for his paw. Spyro accepted it and when he grab it Spyro was off the ground. Then Nowe walked past them and went for the flag. Holding it in the air showing that victory was his. Everyone saw the flag in Nowe's hands, and it showed that they have a long way to go if they are going to beat Malefor's Army. But they have gained the help of a powerful ally. Maybe there is a chance of winning this great battle between Dragon City and Malefor.

For the rest of the day they did the exercise over and over until they were strong enough to actually beat Nowe first. Which it ended the same way but still Nowe got to use some new fusion form. So maybe with his practice with his new forms help Nowe's heart grow. So after the training everyone was tired out but Nowe. While everyone was inside resting Nowe was still outside practice his elemental powers. He even practice his fury attack but it cause a lot of destruction. Now Nowe was practicing his new abilities, he started trying to used his celestial powers. It was hard at first but Nowe got the hang of it after. But while Nowe was training himself, Spyro was watching and he wanted to ask him something but he just stood there watching.

Spyro stood there until Nowe called him over to tell him he did a good job at practice today. So Spyro said the samething.

" hey I have been meaning to ask up something ever since the exercise today. I was wondering if you would show me how to use that fury of yours" Asked Spyro.

" Well to be honest Spyro, I don't even know how I did it, I guess it was like on impulse, I well my heart just allowed me to do it. I know that doesn't help but that's all I know " replied Nowe.

Spyro understood, but Spyro stilled wanted Nowe to show him somethings. The rest of the day to to trained, hoping to be ready to fight Malefor. It was a fun experience because the two were getting closer through the training. But the time being Spyro is getting Stronger, he could stand a battle powerful heartless, but not yet ready for the powers of Malefor and his keyblade. But only time can tell, this well be one heck of an adventure.


	4. A New Blade, and Bonding

As the day went on, they trained hard hoping to get strong enough to face Malefor again. While all their training they were having so fun with it, and Nowe was getting the idea of furies better. Nowe was happy getting to hang out with Spyro, But Spyro thought that Malefor wielding a keyblade made him nearly invincible. He told Nowe that the two were as strong as each other because Nowe had a keyblade too.

Nowe tried to tell him that having a keyblade doesn't make him any stronger. But Spyro kept doubting it so there had to be a way to show him that having a keyblade didn't give him that much of an advantage. But how?

At one point, Spyro grabbed a sword, it was well crafted too. Nowe even tried hold it, the sword had a great balance and a good design. And there was an activation crystal, what a activation crystal was that when placing your hand on it and charged your element you can use a type of sword skill. It was amazing and it just hit him. If he just used a sword and not his keyblade maybe he could show him that there wasn't much of a different except the whole using his power thing.

" Hey Spyro, where did you get a sword like this, it had an activation crystal, I haven't seen one before" asked Nowe.

Spyro was so confused, and looking at Nowe with that look of excit made his laugh a little. " Really an activation crystal are somewhat common here, amazed you haven't seen one before. Oh and this was a little gift after saving the world, and defeating Malefor. He is a blacksmith that is well known, and I can take you to meet him I don't understand the purpose".

" Maybe we can head there later, I might want to get a sword like that". Spyro was really surprise because why would he want another sword his Keyblade was an amazing.

"Well I just want to try something new that's all" said Nowe.

" But I don't get it, why would you want a sword, you have the keyblade, and it's amazing" asked Spyro.

" Well I do think the Keyblade is very powerful, but I want to get stronger myself, and not with the power of the keyblade" replied Nowe. Nowe was playing along with what Spyro said, maybe the keyblade was what made him strong but he wanted to believe that it was the strong was himself. So it was something for the both of them

Spyro was even more confused, he knows Nowe is an amazing swordsmen, and why would he doubt himself. " Nowe your a great swordsmen, Maybe the best one in dragon city".

" Well I appreciate it, but maybe I have been using the keyblade for too long, and it will make training better. Think about it everyone was expect me to use my Keyblade the whole time, and they were discouraged after. So maybe if I use a sword maybe they will fight harder".

" I see where you're going with this, so let go to the blacksmith then".

Spyro flew to the town while Nowe used his flowmotion to get to places. As Spyro was in the air he saw Nowe jumping from tree to tree at great speed with a purplish light surrounding him. Spyro saw Nowe as a good friend, and the more he was with him, the harder it was not to be friends with him. He saved his life twice now, and with him on there side, there was a high chance to defeat Malefor.

They finally made it to town, and saw people still rebuilding. Nowe followed Spyro as he told him things about the blacksmith. " His name is Aero, and he is a earth dragon, so be careful. He will judge you very harshly. He just judged me honorable after I defeated Malefor. But you're going to be fine".

" I hope so".

They finally made it to the blacksmith shop. It was not as damaged as all the other things in town It was really hot in there tho, and there stood a big dragon. He looked a lot like Terrador, but he was much older.

" Ah Spyro what brings you to my shop"

" Well my friend here wanted to get a sword". Aero walked up to Nowe and took a good look at him. He was still know he was standing in two legs. He expected him well, and he realize he was the half breed everyone was talking about who saved the city with a mysterious blade of light that looks like a key.

" So you're the hero everyone is talking about".

" What are you talking about?".

" You're the half breed that was took down Malefor's entire army with one fury attack".

" Oh that, well my friend here brought me here so I could get a sword".

If the rumors were true then he had to test him. Aero grabbed his sword and struck it at Nowe, but just close enough to his face.

" AERO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!".

" Stay out of this Spyro, if the rumors are true then he would need to face me before he could buy a sword from my shop".

" If it's a fight you want then let's take this outside". Nowe and Aero walked outside, and when Nowe was about to summon his Keyblade Aero stopped him.

" You're not going to use that keyblade of your, I want to test your skills as a swordsmen. So Spyro can you lend him your sword just for this battle".

Spyro walked up to Nowe and handed him his sword. Nowe grabbed and it was lighter than he expected. But it was going to hard to beat him because he liked something a little heavier, and it didn't have as much range as his keyblade. But he could manage, but he had a great stance, and his blade had a good amount of range, and he looks like he had a plan ready.

Spyro stood in the sidelines, and he notice more people walked closer to watch the fight. The battle began, and Nowe moved first to make the first strike, but Aero held his ground. Aero was very skilled, and Nowe knew that Aero was very powerful. Aero finally made a move, he ran up to Nowe, and his blade had a green energy around it and then he made contact with Spyro's blade Nowe was sent flying backward. Then again he was going to attack with the same attack, hoping to end it.

Spyro handed him his sword, and watched as Nowe drew it. Spyro notice something in his eyes, he couldn't tell what it was, it determination, or something else.

The Battle was moved to outside, and Nowe held the blade with one hand. Aero came in fast and his attacks were powerful. His movements were easy to keep you with, and Nowe dodge his attacks instead of blocking using his speed against him. Nowe never used a sword like this before but he wanted to be fast. Nowe place his hand on with it blazing a great orange flame. Nowe was going to win the show that he was getting stronger.

As Aero thought he was going to win with his own activation crystal, he watched Nowe get faster, and was Nowe struck his first blow with Spyro's sword, the impact sent Aero flying back. Nowe wasn't going to let it just be the end of it. Nowe heard of different sword skills, and he was going to use them to help him win. Nowe moved so much fast as he used the flames to give him a quick burst of speed. Aero watched as Nowe hit him from every direction as he felt parts of his body burn slowly.

Nowe remember this was an elemental sword, so this was a gutsy move but it was all he got. Nowe did something Aero wasn't expecting, he ran straight to the attack. Nowe slid under the attack, and from behind, he charged at Aero with his own attack. Nowe charged his own attack, his sword was ignited. Nowe made his move, and he charge as a lot of power into his blade, and his blade was covered in flames, and it extended like his blade charger. Even with his light sword his movement were still the same. Aero tried using his attack to match his. When the blade made contact, Aero's sword was send fly, and Nowe was about to make the final move.

His blade hit parts of his body that were left open, and he felt like something igniting in him, like a small fire that is growing. He stops his attacks, and charged the crystal to use Blade Charger. Nowe was using an ability or skill that Aero has never seen before. Nowe charged at Aero and slammed his fiery blader charger blade on the Aero's sword breaking it in half as the the blade got closer, and closer to his neck.

Aero close his eyes readying for the attack, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nowe"s blade next to his neck. Nowe pulled it back, as he did a backflip back as his blade was losing the flames.

" Hey Spyro catch" said Nowe as he tossed his blade back to him.

Spyro caught his blade, he ran up to Nowe. " Nowe that was incredible, I have never seen anyone use an attack like that".

" Spyro it really wasn't much I just remember something i could do with my keyblade, so I tried doing it with your sword".

Spyro looked at Nowe with amazement, Aero was suppose to be the only one that was able to wield a sword with great skills. Aero was the only dragon who was able to use a sword other, than the other creatures that came to him for a sword.

Aero walked up to them as he picked up his sword. " Fine swordsmanship boy, you can shop at my blacksmith shop anytime. Now I believe you wanted a sword".

" Yes I do"

" Well come on in and lets make you one".

Nowe was excit but he looked at Aero and with all the cuts he conflicted to him. Nowe took a hi-potion from his storage. He throw it at Aero as it, healed all of his wounds.

Aero did know what just, happen but all of his cuts were healed, and he was feeling better. He thanks Nowe for what he did.

They walked into the shop as Nowe was picking his metal. Nowe was happy with the metal Aero gave him to pick but it wasn't the ones he wanted. Nowe wanted to make a different type of sword. Then Nowe saw one metal that he was interested in, it was a dark one, and when he picked it up, it was heavy. He wanted this metal to be used in making his sword.

They walked back into the shop, and Aero laid out a different types of metals. Nowe looked at the metals and held them in his hand measure their weights and durability. Nowe didn't know which metal he wanted, he wanted something somewhat heavy for powerful impact, yet something balance. He could imagine the sword in his head that he wanted. It was from a book he read. It talked about using magical dust that gave the weapon elements. And the weapon designs were amazing, some weapons with different forms. There was many different sword, with different design to forms

Nowe finally thought of what he wanted, he had a special kind of metal on him. It was called orichalcum+. He had a few on him enough for a sword. Then Nowe went to draw a design for his the sword. He wanted to make a weapon like from a world called Remnant, and Gran Pulse. He wanted it to have an activation crystal too, so he was going to remake the golden sword from the stone. The designs were the same because the sword wasn't like any other. He did some more research on it, the blade was called caliburn, the sword in the stone.

The is a world out there, with a king that wields a sword of light, that isn't a keyblade. It was majestic, there were books about it. But he wasn't to create a sword, that was different that fit his way of fighting, he wanted it was somewhat heavy, but not to light, yet not really heavy. He didn't was his movement to be slowed down. Nowe thought long, and hard about it, but he wasn't sure of what he wanted. He looked at Spyro for a moment, and looking at him put a smile on his face. He found Spyro asleep waiting for Nowe to decide on what he wanted.

Nowe thought long and hard until he finally had an idea for what he wanted. He wanted to make a sword like calburn, yet different, something heavy, but not to heavy. Thinking about it made his head spin.

He laid his head against the wall, thinking about it. He thought back, as he thought of his mother. The keyblade she held was like his, bit it had the same handle as his kingdom key, and the only thing different was the star shape keychain, and the star shape tips. It was called the Starlight. His keyblade was Dragon Starlight, they were similar keyblades, but hers was much more powerful, and there was a secret to it. A Keyblade that had the power to evolve, not like changing a keychain. But like it help different forms with different abilities, but being the same keyblade.

Nowe was going to make a gunblade, with different designs, but he compacted it all into one.

Aero looked at the design and he was going to make a sword like no other.

" Nowe your sword will be fun to make but I'm going to need your help to make it".

Nowe agreed, and when they making the sword, Nowe had to make the parts Aero had no clue was for. Nowe and Aero worked for a whole day, and Nowe was still making the the frame, and of the blade and the parts so it can change forms. It was going to be the first gunblade ever made in Warfang. When everything was done, Nowe had to do one thing first. He wanted to draw symbols onto the blade. They were something he felt he should put on, they were the symbols, on his necklace. A gunblade was this what he was going to use, he wanted something special, so he was going to a special part to it.

Nowe looked at his necklace, and took the crystal out of it, and started to heat it to shape its form. The blade that held the stone that could store things, and other special powers.

He put it back on and he place the shard in the hole that was made perfectly for it. His blade was finally finished. Nowe picked it up and started to to swing it around. It was a heavy long sword that was a glowing with a bright aura. Nowe put in the scabbard that was made with leather, and showed the shard when put in. Nowe was proud of himself for helping to make his new blade.

Nowe walked to Aero and Spyro with the crowd behind them.

" So Nowe it looked like your sword is finally done" said Spyro.

" Yeah Spyro, I'm happy with it and Aero thank you for letting me help you make it". Aero walked up to Nowe and put his hand on his shoulder.

" Come to my shop anytime, if you're looking for another career, then I think you would be a fine blacksmith".

" Well I think the current job I have now it what I'm going to stick with".

" Ok enough, stop leaving us in suspense, show us your new sword".

Nowe grabbed it and pulled it out of its scabbard and started to slash it around. Nowe was using one hand attacks. Spyro looked at it and was happy with it, but he still like his sword better.

" Hey Nowe do you think I can hold it". Nowe put it back into its scabbard, and dropped it into Spyro's paws. As Spyro was holding it, he notice that it was way heavier than his. "Nowe you have one good sword but it's a little heavy, and it looks a little funny"

" Well that's the way I like it". Nowe smile, and grabbed his sword back. " Ok Aero how much do you want". Aero gave Nowe a funny looks after what he said.

" What are you talking about?"

" Don't I have to pay for the sword, the scabbard, and for using the metal to make it?".

" Well you don't have to pay for it, call it a reward for saving the town".

" Really are you sure I don't feel right just taking something".

Aero pick up his sword, and wanted to see what it was like. To him it wasn't heavy, but he was impressed by the design he made into his sword. This was the first time he has ever let anyone help him make a sword.

" Here, take it's not fair to be selling a sword that you help forge. So here let's make a deal if I need help with making another sword you're going to help. Does that sound fair enough".

Aero placed his hand out, and Nowe grabbed it and shake it and said " Deal".

After Spyro and Nowe left the shop and was walking home now.

It was getting really dark too, and as they were walk they thought it would be a good way to get to know each other more.

" So Nowe, where are you from anyway?". Nowe was surprise that Spyro would ask him that. Nowe was deciding whether he would tell him or not.

" Well I'm not from this area". Nowe didn't think Spyro would take it well if he told him he was from another world other than theirs.

" If you didn't want to tell me you don't have to but at least come up with something better".

" Fine I come from this place called Arthuria, it was a beautiful place. It was know as the wor…. City of Light". Nowe almost told Spyro he was from another world but he changed it at the last moment.

" It sounds nice, tell me more about it". Spyro was really curious about Nowe's home. He wondered why Nowe was the first human he ever met. He traveled a lot and seen a lot of thing but never a human or a a dragon that stood on two feet other than Aero.

" Well Arthia was warm all year around, and there is mainly Summer, and Spring. I love it in the summer time even tho it's freakishly hot. But it's great when the all the blossoms bloomed. When they do the whole city is filled with flowers. The best part was the end of summer when they have a festive known as the Festive of Light". Nowe was rambling on about his home because it's been awhile since he seen his home again.

" Nowe what about the Festive of Light tell me more about it". Spyro really liked hearing about this place because it seems so nice. Also because Nowe seemed really happy the more and more he talked about it.

" Well the Festive of Light is a festive planned at the end of the Summer time because at the end of summer there was always an aurora in the sky. It has so many colors, and it one of the most beautifullest thing you may ever see. But also if you were chosen by the Keyblade then you would summon it and aim it to the sky. A beam of light come from them, and when they hit the aurora it would make sparkling stars fall to the ground. When they are close enough everyone would try their best to catch one. If you make a wish with one in your hands, all of your dreams well come true".

" That sounds amazing promise me, when the festive is, and where it is because I might want to go with you to see it. I think everyone else would want to come too".

Nowe wanted to tell him what happened, but he was so excited about it, he didn't want to bring him down about it. So he came up with a lie so he didn't hurt his feelings. " Well Spyro it's going to be a while before there is going to be a festive".

" Well whenever it is tell me when ok". Spyro was excited even tho it may be a while it would be nice to visit Nowe's home. He wonder about his family but he didn't say anything because there had to be a reason why he left a place like that.

The temple was just up ahead, and Spyro was able to tell Nowe some tale too, and he told him his journey, and also about how he met Ignitus, and everyone else. But when Spyro mentioned Ignitus Spyro's face just turned pale.

" Hey Spyro what's wrong". Nowe got on one knee to check on Spyro.

" No it's nothing, it just that Ignitus was the first dragon I ever met, and he was the closest friend and mentor I had. What hurts the most was that I never told him how I felt about him at time. When he was around me, it felt like I wasn't alone and at time i could see him as my own father". As Spyro was speaking a small tear form on his eyelid as he was tried to hide it.

Nowe saw how much Ignitus meant, and there was nothing he could of said to make him feel better. So Nowe instead wrapped his arms around trying his best to comfort his friend.

Spyro looked at Nowe as he hugged him. Spyro did feel better tho, and he was happy he had a friend like Nowe. Then Nowe let go of Spyro and said " Look I know how much Ignitus meant to you, but we're all here for you if you want to talk about it. Me, Cynder, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, and the other well stay by yourself. We're your friend and if you feel then we will be there to comfort you. So don't feel like you're alone because you not".

Spyro let the tear roll down his cheeks, as he looked at Nowe with his hurt eyes. Spyro wasn't good at showing how he feels because he was the purple dragon. He had a duty to be brave, and to be a symbol of hope. But this time he felt like he couldn't keep this up any long. Not around Nowe because when he was around him, he made him feel like just any other dragon. Not the purple dragon, not some big hero, Nowe treated him like a friend.

" Come one let's go Spyro the others must be worried about us by now". Nowe grabbed Spyro's paw and pulled him a little so he could get moving to the temple.

So Spyro and Nowe walked to the temple with a smile on their faces. They both had things that gone wrong in their life but thing let up to who they are.


	5. The Rescue

As Spyro and Nowe enter the temple, they notice that everyone was outside still. As they were walking in, Cyril walked up to them.

" Where the heck have you two been?".

" Me and Spyro were in town shopping for things".

When Nowe said that Cyril was irritated, and started screaming. " As you two were away Malefor and his troops are advancing to a village of dragons down south".

" Ok what can we do about". Spyro wanted to help the right away.

" Well the problem is we don't know where the village is exactly, but a kid from the village flew all the way here. He said he would tell us if he could see Nowe first. He was very distinct about it, even Cyril's yelling didn't crack him, not even Volteer's blambering". When Terrador told them that Cyril, and Volteer scream " HEY!". Terrador chuckled a little as they were yelling.

" Where is he, if he needs to talk to me then show me to him". Terrador led the way as Nowe followed. They walked up to a small earth dragon that had bruises that cover him. It when he got a look at Nowe the kid knew this was who he needed to see.

" So you're the keyblade master?".

" I guess you can say that". Nowe was at first confused, because there was no way this kid would know about the keyblade. " So my friend here told me that you wanted to talk to me", he nodded yes.

As the kid was about to stand up, he fell from the steps he was sitting on. The pain in his legs didn't help. Nowe ran up and slid on the ground and caught him in time. When he landed in his arm the kid he looked at Nowe and pushed him away.

" Hey what was that for all I was trying to do was help".

" Help where were you to help me and my village. You're supposed to the hero of the light and what are you doing just hanging out here". As he was talking, Nowe could feel the pain in his words. He noticed a small tear in his eyes too. " Maybe if you lived up to the title then maybe my home would still be here".

Nowe closed his eyes for a moment, Nowe felt something, he felt the heart of someone close by. When he opened his eyes he saw the kid starting to shed a tear because of all of his anger. His eyes were filled with so much anger, Nowe walked up the kid and looks at him.

" Let me ask you something how do you know about me?".

" How do I know you, you're kidding right, everyone knows about you. The Hero who came from the skies, with a powerful weapon called the keyblade. The rumor about you spread around most of the world hear you were able to take down Malefor's entire army in one attack. You were supposed to be some hero".

Nowe was not expecting more people would have heard about him, but he did feel guilty because all he was thinking was about Dragon City, nor any other inhabitant of the world.

" Where is this village of yours, now that I have heard what you said you have to still follow the deal".

" Fine the Village is near the Tall Plains".

" Ok then, kid looks at me I promise you I will save the people of your village if it's the last time I do".

Nowe walked away from the kid he just met getting ready for battle again. So Nowe activated his starband and tried to locate the area. He got the directions for Tall Plains but he didn't have much to go on tho. He knows where tall plains is now but he can't find the village on his map at all.

Spyro stood there watching Nowe's band starting to glow with a blue aura, and then a map of Tall Plains appeared. The map was round, and wasn't flat like any map Spyro has seen or anyone has seen in the matter.

The kid stood up and said " My village is a little bit up north from the there". So Nowe was using the starband like it was a remote of some source but still on his arm tho. As he was moving up, the village was still not showing up. Just as Nowe was getting frustrated from searching, he found the village. It was getting attacked by the heartless. As he was looking around he found homes on fire, and dragons fighting. Everyone was horrified by the what they witnessed.

Nowe was done watching, and as he was about to take off, he was stopped by Terrador.

" Terrador what are you doing?".

" We need a plan of attack first if we just go in there blind then everyone is doomed".

"Fine". Nowe didn't like it so he turned back and started walking to the temple. Terrador's guard was down, and Nowe noticed it and used it to his advance. So he never used his wings before but hey it was a better time than any.

Nowe turned around and started to charge at Terrador, he wasn't expecting it so as he Terrador tried to stop him. Nowe tried and used his wings, he didn't try flapping them as hard but like flowmotion he just let himself go. Nowe learned how to glide, with his flowmotion active he tried using both to his advance so as Nowe jumped high in the air he used aero to help glide faster in the sky. Nowe was flying and he knew it too, he felt the wing in his face, and his wings were just moving naturally letting him fly through the night.

Terrador watched as Nowe flew away, and as Volteer, and Cyril about to chase him, Terrador stopped them.

" We can't stop him, he is stronger than any of us. When he was flying away the look he had was the same as a old friend of ours".

" Terrador you don't mean..".

" Volteer I do, he is growing to be more like Ignitus more, and more we get to know him".

" He is nothing like Ignitus, Terrador. Ignitus was a leader, and he would have thought this through, he would never charge into battle blind". Cyril was mad that Terrador said something like that because to him, Volteer, and everyone, Ignitus was a precious friend.

" Well they both have one thing in common, they never give up, they both fight with their hearts. So I can't stop you if you want to stop him but nothing will stop him now. The look he had was the same one Ignitus had when he was really serious about something".

Spyro heard the things that Terrador was saying, and so did everyone else. Spyro's heart ached when he heard the words he said. Spyro noticed it too, but he never wanted to admit it.

Cynder walked up to the three guardians and looked them in the eyes. " Well enough of this, this is no time to argue, Nowe is our friend and we have to back him up. Spyro, me and you have beat Malefor before let's do it again". Spyro looked at Cynder and he could see the fire in her eyes.

" Cynder where is this coming from?".

" Spyro, we have to fight again, I know how much Ignitus meant to you, but Nowe is going to face all of them by himself. I hate to feel this helpless when I know I can do something, and I know we can adleast back him up on this".

Spyro knew that she was right, he wasn't going to let his friend fight alone. He walked up to Cynder and smiled. " Cynder you're the best".

" I know, but let go then". Both Spyro and Cynder took off trying to catch up to Nowe.

Nowe was ahead but he wasn't the fastest flyer yet , and when he looked behind him he saw both Spyro and Cynder trying to catch up in the distance. Nowe stopped for a moment for them to catch up.

As they caught up Nowe said " You can't stop me from going you know".

" Yeah we know, but adleast let us help you then".

" You guys are going to get hurt, this is going to be a battle of life or death".

" Me and Spyro knows that, and we know the dangers but like you said we're friends and we should always help our friends".

" Thanks you guys, now what are we waiting for let's go save the village".

They flew as fast as they could, and nowe used his aero ability to keep up with them. As they were getting closer to the village they could see the smoke coming from the destruction. They landed and started to join the battle, Nowe drew his blade that he named Avalon.

" Spyro, Cynder let's break into two teams, you two focus on fight the remaining heartless in the village while I handle the one trying to get in".

The two nodded, and ran to the village as Nowe stood there and saw more Heartless appearing.

" I will not let any of you hurt anyone else". Nowe was mad and the piece of his necklace on the sword started to glow. Nowe ran up to them his sword ignited on fire as he was using his sword. He was took down 12 heartless in one energy slash but when he took down one 10 more showed up.

Nowe was starting to feel energy surge inside him. So he focused on putting more power into the blade. So when the heartless jumped and tried to attack he slammed his blade on the ground creating a energy shock wave destroying the heartless one by one. But more still showed up. Nowe was now just trying fight off the heartless one by one by using his fire attacks. As he was fight he was wondering how Spyro and Cynder were doing

Nowe had an idea he remember how he used blade charge on Spyro's blade so he wanted to try it with his. Nowe gripped his blade with two hands and aiming it to the skies. He put most of his energy into the blade. Fire was flying everywhere, Nowe focused on shaping the fire into the blade. It was done Nowe held his hands a fiery blade charged Avalon. He summoned his keyblade and used blade charge on that too. So one hand was fire the other was light so he was going to use dual blades. So Nowe began his rampage slashing the heartless with each blade thinking of new ways to use his weapons.

Nowe changed the element of his keyblade's blade charge to ice, and he started to spin around using blizzard freezing all the heartless then used Avalon and spun around again sending a fire shockwave defeating the heartless.

The heartless kept coming no matter how many Nowe defeated, there was always more. Nowe still had enough energy to keep going for a while, but there were so many of them, and there was an infinite number of them. he was hoping Spyro and Cynder had better luck.

Spyro and Cynder weren't having a hard defeating most of the Heartless. They helped the injured warriors who chose to fight. They found out that most of the people evacuated already only the strongest stayed behind to hold them off.

" Ok then we can held the rest of the heartless, so you need to get out of here and try and get the people of the village to go to Dragon City".

" Ok thank you but there is no way that only you two could handle this many monster at once. Not even the heros of Warfang could handle this" said one of the injure soldiers.

" Don't worry about us we have a friend that is helping take down the monster that is attacking your village". Spyro was trying to get them out but the only way to let them know that Nowe was here. If they know who he is then maybe that would what convince them to leave.

" Even so a friend can't handle this many of these monsters". The soldiers keep refusing to leave so Spyro had to reveal that the Keyblade Master is here.

"Well he has done it before, I know your village has heard of the Keyblade Master that was able to take down Malefor's forces in one single attack". The soldier's face lit up when they heard that Nowe was here helping them. The Soldiers look at each other for a moment and that nodded.

" Ok then tell your friend to avenge our village then". They finally left and were on their way to Dragon City when they catch up with the others. Spyro and Cynder finally got everyone evacuated so now they can help Nowe in the face against the heartless.

On Nowe's side the Heartless were piling up, but Nowe was only trying to hold them off long enough for Spyro and Cynder to get everyone out of the village. Nowe was wanting to use a fury attack but was afraid that he could get someone hurt in the distance. So he had to wait for them to hurry up.

His dual blade were holding up but eventually blade charge would wear out. So he made his keyblade disappear and focused on using only Avalon. He gripped his blade with two hands and charged the heartless with his blade charged sword. Nowe jumped into the air and then let one hand go of Avalon and cast magnega sucking up the heartless in the area hoping to end it with a single hit. When they were sucked in, Nowe charged more energy into Avalon and struck the floating orbs in the air creating a giant explosion on contact.

Nowe landed on the ground and watched all the heartless releasing the heart. There were so many of them, but just as the Heartless were defeated Nowe felt a loss of energy and fell on one knee. He was breathing heavily and noticed that a dark portal appeared close to Nowe.

What came out was the dark master himself, Malefor.


	6. Malefor

Malefor stood in front of Nowe, and when Nowe saw him he did a backflip and land on his feet readying his blade. He look into his eyes and noticed something about him. It was something about him that threw Nowe off but he was still the enemy. He was ready for any attack that Malefor had ready.

" So you're the Keyblade Master that defeated my forces. So young but so strong".

Nowe didn't know what his game was but he wasn't going to fall for it, he wasn't going to fall into his tricks. He gripped his sword and got his fire attack ready when his sword was ignited

" Hold on boy, I'm not here to fight, I want you to join me".

" Oh and why would I do that".

Malefor had a smirk on his face, and there was no way that Nowe was going to join him.

" Well you don't have a choice, because I sent you that vision remember, the one where I kill Spyro".

Nowe was angry now, he was ready to attack now. " If you lay one finger on him I swear I well tear you apart".

" Well it looked like I just struck a nerve, do you really care for that child so much".

" Of I care about him, I care about all of my friends". His blood was now boiling with rage, but he knew this is what he wanted to. He wanted to throw him off his game so he would lower his defenses.

Malefor was planning something, but if his real intention was to get him to join him, then he was mistaken.

" Well it looks like I found your weakness, you care about your friends to much where I could kill one of them, you would go ballistic".

" Malefor you will pay for what you done, I swear that I will defeat you once and for all". Nowe was confident now, because what he said was right his real weakness was his friends. But this time was different his friend is not only a weakness but they are Nowe's greatest power.

Spyro and Cynder were flying back to Nowe where they find Malefor. As they landed near Nowe, Spyro has this scary look on his face.

" Well if it isn't Spyro and Cynder, this is going to be much easier now to take all three of you out now. But you two stay out of the way, I'm here for the Keyblade Master".

" For get it Malefor if you want to get to Nowe you have to go through us".

" Well Spyro it looks like you finally grown a backbone, you want to protect your friend. You couldn't even protect your own mentor, you're pathetic". The work Malefor said it stung, more than anything. He knew he was right, it has been crushing him after the death of Ignitus.

Nowe walked pass Spyro and Cynder, and put away avalon. He summoned his keyblade and looked Malefor in his dark eyes. " You listen hear Malefor, Spyro isn't the one pathetic you are. Spyro is my friend and if you want to him or anyone else I will stop you".

" Fine then if this is how you want it to be then there is no point of talking anymore. Malefor summon his keyblade, it was like a version of key of people's heart but the handle was dark purple. " Well I was hoping we could join forces but now you're going to die here with your friends".

Malefor made the first strike, but Nowe deflected it easily with his keyblade. He then summon Oathkeeper, and Oblivion, then charged Malefor. Malefor was good with a keyblade but he would never beat nowe with his dual blades. Their blades clashed, but Malefor was hiding something. So Nowe rushed it using magic attack he used triple blizzard, and lightning to fuse the attack. It was more of an electric net attack.

Malefor used his dark keyblade, and deflected it with a fire attack. Nowe's magic is good, but Malefor had a long time to study and master it. Ina sword fight Nowe would win but if it was a magic fight Nowe would clearly lose. Malefor wanted to end the fight as fast as he could so he used a powerful attack. Malefor started to glow with a dark energy around him.

" You well feel my wrath, and I will finish you off here and now". Malefor was using convexity. Spyro knew that was what he was done so but when he was trying to warn him, the attack came to him.

Nowe saw the big dark energy beam show at Spyro. He dropped his weapons and ran to Spyro as fast as he could. He used flowmotion and rush in, but he was only able to push Spyro out of the way before getting hit. But instead Nowe took the attack getting sent flying. Spyro landed on the ground watching his friend getting hit with Malefor's attack. When he was over Nowe was laying on the ground with blood dripping from his sides.

Spyro and Cynder ran to their friends aid. Spyro tried his best to wake him up but nothing, Nowe wasn't breathing.

" This wasn't suppose to happen, that attack was for me then him". Tears fell down both of their faces knowing that their friend was just killed.

" HAHA! I knew it, I'm happy that I got him finally dead. Spyro you fool that attack was never for you it was for him, he was so close to you he wanted to save you even if it would cost his live".

Spyro faced Malefor with so much anger in his eyes. His color was changing to his scales got even darker. Spyro was filled with so much anger he became dark spyro again.

" MALEFOR I WILL KILL YOU!". Cynder wanted to stop him but there was no way she could. The best that she could do was stay by her fallen ally.

Spyro started to fly and blasted Malefor with very powerful dark fire blast attacks. Malefor was laughing from the power Spyro hold, he knew that Spyro was strong but he wanted to make him his new puppet. The Darkness was going to swallow his heart if he keeps it up.

Spyro didn't have control over his body anymore his rage took over. This is what Malefor wanted the whole time, he was a evil mastermind. He knew that if he killed his friend then Spyro would be filled with rage. Spyro was much stronger, and his elemental powers were much darker. Malefor was using his keyblade to fight off Dark Spyro, but he didn't have to fight him for long because when all the light from his heart is gone he would have full control over Spyro.

Cynder couldn't watch anymore, she got up and flew to him. She tried to stop him just like before. " Spyro you need to stop this DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT NOWE WANTED!".

" CYNDER GET OUT OF THE WAY I WILL AVENGE HIM WHEN I DESTROY MALEFOR ONCE AND FOR ALL!".

Malefor was chuckling now because now even Cynder could snap him out, when Spyro's heart is dark he could would have his way with him. He would use him to destroy the entire world.

" SPYRO LISTEN TO ME, NOWE JUST WANTED FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY, NOT THIS!". Cynder was trying her best to hold him back, she wanted to end Malefor for what he did but not this way. If Spyro is able to finish him off then Spyro would never be the same again. Cynder should know best she was the same before, but Spyro was able to touch her heart. It was time for her to do the same, she never admit it but she was in love with him. She loved him not only because he save her, but she loved that he accepted her. Spyro was always there for her, now she was going to save the person she loved.

Cynder used her wind ability and used it to make Spyro land on the ground again. She wrapped her arms around him. " Spyro please stop this, I don't want to lose you too". Tear were falling down her face each word she spoke.

Spyro was started to calm down, his heart was starting to respond. Spyro was returning back to normal and hugged Cynder back.

" Cynder I'm sorry". He wiped the tears off her face. As they smiled to each other, Malefor shot a dark energy blast, but they dodged it in time.

" Malefor you will pay for what you did, but I will defeat you with the power of my own heart not the power of darkness".

Malefor was anger that his plan was ruined, by his former puppet. he attack them with a convexity, but as the attack was about to him them. Spyro and Cynder thought they were done for but Nowe's Dragon Star blocked the attack. The keyblade was acting on it's own and tried to strike don Malefor. Malefor was able to deflect the attack, but it was stronger than he remembered. He remember how strong Nowe's dual blades were but this new keyblade was giving Malefor a run for his money.

Malefor tried to used his energy breath attacks but the keyblade was absorbing the attack and sent it back to him. Malefor was so confused by how a Keyblade would be able to fight with about a user.

Then out of no way elemental breath attacks came down from the sky. Malefor dodge them all but when he looked to find where they came from it was surprising. The entire forces the guardians trained were landing on the ground readying their weapons.

" Malefor it's time to end you once and for all. This is for our friends you taken away from us". Terrador was dressed in a gold armor, and he looked so majestic. They all were wearing armor even Volteer, and Cyril.

Malefor was going to be defeated here and now, just as Malefor was going to attack his body was being covered in a dark aura. His eyes were glowing too, and he let his dark energy fly. He was too lost in the dark it swallowed him up. He was now a powerful monster, with a keyblade in hand.

Everyone wanted to attack but everyone was sent flying but the powerful dark winds pushing everyone away. He start to roar so loud, and his after he started to laugh. He used his new power and used the gravity and pulled Spyro to him. He made the gravity heavier, and no one could move. he gripped Spyro's neck and slammed on the ground over and over. Spyro felt so much pain, he didn't want to die not this way.

Malefor dropped Spyro on to the ground, and Spyro looked at him with so much fear him his eyes. Spyro was now terrified, he was helpless. Maybe it was the fear element but he was scared, tears fell down his face. Malefor aimed his keyblade at Spyro's heart ready to finish Spyro once and for all. Just as Malefor was about to end it a light, a strong one was shining. It was coming from Nowe. His injures were still there too as he opened his eyes again. He stood up and a white aura surrounded Nowe. His Shirt had blood on it before but now it faded away. Nowe still had the injuries on his body after the attack but he still got up. He saw what was happening like he was a walking spirit and he could move his keyblade and swing it around.

Nowe didn't know he could do it but as he saw Spyro about to get killed Nowe got angry and his will somehow waken him, and the light of his heart helped him protect his stood up and readied his keyblade, the aching pain that Malefor cause didn't affect him during the time so he was good for a fight.

Everyone had a happy look on their face knowing that their friend is well and breathing. He saw what has become of Malefor, and summon his keyblade. He moved so fast that Malefor didn't even see that attack coming. Nowe slashed him in the chest and sent him flying back. He wasn't going to hold back. Nowe felt that light in his heart shine bright. He jumped into the air and light was surrounding him. Nowe went into final form. He summoned the 4 ultima weapons again readying for the fight. He charged Malefor and slammed him with a series of slashes from his floating Keyblades. He was moving two at a time by his mind, and hold two in his hands while switching it each time.

It was amazing to watch Nowe was moving faster than anything they have seen. Nowe had a serious look on his face, but he was much stronger. Nowe let his heart do the fighting, Malefor didn't even stand a chance, he was to slow and weak for each time he was attacked. His darkness was being canceled by the light, Malefor was taking too many hits. Nowe didn't even give Malefor time to recover he just kept attack. But he used his final attack, he sent all of his keyblades into the air. He would use flowmotion to keep attacking. He grabbed one of the four and slashed Malefor with one the element, Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth.

Nowe would slash and let go of the keyblade letting it fly back up, while Nowe jumps up and grabs another doing it over and over. His speed was un match, and he was too fast where Malefor would try and summon heartless to aid him. As they were summoned they would be defeat in the matter of secs. In the end he was in the air, and sent his ultima weapon to Malefor, with their specific energy blasting at Malefor. They were never meant to hit him but they landed in a square creating a seal of the 4 elements to hold Malefor long enough for Nowe to summon his Dragon Star. It was charged with pure light, with the power of his friends. He rushed to the ground, and slashed Malefor. It looked like it faded through him, but the attack was made to kill the darkness in his heart.

Nowe landed back on the ground, and was worn out with using his best attacks to finish the fight. Malefor was finally done, the darkness was starting to fade away, but he grabbed his keyblade, and struck himself with it. He was filled with Darkness again and fade into the dark portal escaping leaving Nowe and everyone else to watch.

It was amazing fight, Nowe was happy it was over, but Malefor is still out there and his job is not close to being done until he was defeated.


	7. The Return

Nowe was disappointed that Malefor escaped, and the battle with the heartless has only begun. Still there were some good things that came out of the battle, Nowe was able to try out his new combination, and he came up with this idea through Spyro, and his 4 elemental breaths. Spyro was able to use different elements and so could Nowe, but Nowe was limited to only using one at a time per Keyblade. So if he summoned multiple at a time he could use as many elements as he wanted but it drains mana. So Nowe need to get stronger to use that combination again.

Still his idea was a success, but next time he will be stronger to the point where he could summon more than 4 keyblades at time. Nowe was feeling really weak and could barely hold himself up. He used to much man, especially using final form with more than two keyblades, this puts so much stress on his body. Nowe looked at his kingdom key and thought about how far he came since the day he started his training. He made a lot of friends since then, but he still had a lot of training to do. But his keyblade is an amazing weapon but it has it faults, people with keyblades are hunted by the heartless, and the heartless will keep coming until they devour his heart and everyone else's.

Nowe was lost in thought as he forgot everyone else was still there, they all looked at Nowe with awe after his fight with Malefor. Terrador, and the other guardians were especially amazed after seeing Nowe using multiple elements. Nowe was like Malefor, and Spyro, not limited by one element, and after this performance they wonder what else Nowe could do. Nowe made his keyblade disappear, and as he did he began to feel a little dizzy and weak. He closed his eyes slowly trying to start wake but he couldn't he fell to the ground. Nowe just fainted in front of everyone. They all surrounded Nowe, and they notice the wound on his side from Malefor's attack.

Nowe was starting to bleed again, before it was patched but Malefor's attack was stopping him from healing. If Terrador didn't act so Nowe would bleed out. So he did the first thing to mind, he tried to cover the wound, but he need to get to a healer.

Nowe pushed himself to much, and the wound he has doesn't help. Nowe was slowly bleeding out, and the others had to do something before it was too late. As Terrador was about to fly off and find a healer in the city but then a huge ray of light appeared in front of them.

As the light died down, there stood Ignitus.

" Ignitus how…" Terrador didn't have the right words to say. His friend who died in the flame is here standing in front of them.

" I'm happy to see you too Terrador but this is not the time, here place Nowe on the ground" said Ignitus. Ignitus knew it was not his place to butt in because he was not allowed to interfere with what happens. But he had not choice if he didn't there wasn't going to be a future to record in the books.

" I'm happy to see you all but this isn't the time to get reacquainted, here lay Nowe down on the ground" said Ignitus. Ignitus knew it was not his place to change history, but this was a special circumstance.

Ignitus was the new Chronicler, and his job did not alway him to interfere with the making of history but he had no choice in the situation, as he was give his job, he could only interfere once, and only once, after that he was to stay in the library for the rest of eternity until it was time for Ignitus to chosen the new chronicler.

Ignitus was carrying an elixir , and he gave it to Nowe as it helped his mana and wounds but he was still unconscious. Ignitus had to craft one as fast as he could but it was all over now because they could all rest now.

Ignitus was truly happy that Nowe was ok, but as he turned around he saw Spyro with tear slowly falling down his face. Ignitus didn't know what to say to him, so much happened and he couldn't explain it all with the time he has. Mainly he was happy to see his son in front of him, even tho Spyro doesn't know that ignitus was his father. But this wasn't the time to tell him, but the time to tell him died a long time ago, and now it's too late. If he told Spyro then how could he just leave.

" Spyro, I'm sorry I can't sta…". Ignitus stopped when he found Spyro hugging him. Ignitus just stood there wrapping his arms around him. He knew that his death was hard for Spyro, and as he read through Spyro's book he found it hard not to cry. He stopped reading after he found out about his childhood. He wanted to finish the book but he couldn't it was too hard for him. Ignitus chose not to finish the book, but he still wrote in it.

Ignitus didn't have to read it because he already knew everything he need to know about his son. He knew it was his fault that he abandoned Spyro, and failed everyone. He already knew about Spyro's life as a firefly, and he was happy he had a nice family to take care of him. With Ignitus being the chronicler, he had a lot of time to think. At times when he sees Spyro's book, he couldn't help but let tears fall. He regret all the pain he cause him and he wish he could see him grow up. He thought about how he must Spyro's first words, or every moment they could of shared together but he threw it all away. He failed him and every egg that would have been hatched, he failed his duty as a guardian

In the distance, Nowe was starting to wake up, and as he did he found Spyro and Ignitus hugging. " Ah my head, what the heck happened". As he said it he opened his eyes and saw Ignitus and Spyro hugging. Also he was back into his human form again.

" Ok I'm pretty sure I'm dead now" said sarcastically Nowe.

" You're not dead Ignitus came here and saved you, and just in time too" said Terrador.

" Well thanks Ignitus, and Terrador I was just making a joke, well looks likes Spyro and Ignitus are finally reunited, It's nice Spyro gets to see his fat..." said Nowe as he was stopped with Terradow cover his mouth with his paw. As he dragged him off behind a tree to talk as Ignitus, and the others could catch up.

" What the heck Terrador, if you wanted me to stop talking you could've just said so, and what did I say wrong" said Nowe.

" You didn't say anything wrong yet, Spyro doesn't know that Ignitus is his father" said Terrador. Nowe was just finding this out now, and he has a feeling he need to talk to Ignitus real quick.

" Well I need to go have a talk with Ignitus" said Nowe before he walked away, and as he was talking to Spyro he grabbed him by his arms " Ignitus you and I are going to have a talk". As he said it, he sees that Spyro was still there. " Ahh Spyro you think I could borrow him really quick".

Spyro didn't know what to say, and he notice he was in his human form. He forgot how short Nowe really looked in his human form compared to him and the others. Spyro nodded and said " On one condition you owe Cynder and I some ice cream tomorrow deal".

Nowe laughed a little and agree as he dragged Ignitus to some random place where they couldn't hear them talk.

Terrador walked up to Cyril, and Volteer as they laughed as Nowe dragged him away.

" Well Nowe knows about Ignitus's secret, so how bad do you think this will end" said Terrador. He was about to help his friend but he thought it was more funny to see what would happen. Also he didn't want to get in the kids way because if he did he wasn't sure if he was going to survive the rage he has when he told him about the secret Ignitus was hiding.

" Well it looks like our friend isn't going to get out of this one, but Nowe hopefully isn't going to do anything drastic" said Cyril.

Nowe finally let go of Ignitus and was ready to start yell or worse.

" Ok Nowe before you do anything let me explain" said Ignitus. He wanted to be careful with what he said next.

" You got 2 mins to explain or else" said Nowe. Nowe wasn't going to hurt him, but he wanted to know how Spyro doesn't know.

( 2 mins later )

Ignitus explain the whole thing as fast as he could because other than being a little terrified about what his human friend would do next, but he wanted to talk to Spyro about things.

" Wait Spyro thought he was a dragonfly" said Nowe. Nowe was going to laugh but he keep it as long as he could before he died of laughter. " Ignitus thanks for telling me, but you are going to have to tell him soon". Nowe didn't have a choice in the matter it wasn't his decision to tell Spyro or not so all he could do was give him some time.

" Wait so you're telling me that Spyro thought he was a dragonfly" asked Nowe. he tried his best not to laugh about it and be a little serious but that's one of the most funniest things he has ever heard, like did he really ever question the size difference. " Well Ignitus thanks for telling me that but you should really tell him at some point, he has the right to know who his birth parents are". Nowe had to trust ignitus and give him time but Spyro did have the right to know because it's hard not knowing who your real parents are. Secretly Nowe has always wondered what happened to his father, and wish he knew where he was. This was one of the reasons he wanted to travel the worlds the chance to know who his birth father was.

Ignitus and Nowe started to walk back to others as he started to laugh. Nowe couldn't hold it in any longer it was a little funny now knowing that Spyro thought he was a dragonfly.

As they got back Spyro walked up to them and asked them what they talked about. Nowe just told him that they were talking about random thing that he wanted to know. It got Spyro to stop asking questions, well at least for now.

" Nowe I'm happy you're ok" said Spyro.

" Me too, Nowe if you died it would be much more boring around here" said Cynder.

" Well Malefor is going to be hard to defeat now but we have each other. Well anyway I'm going to tell the kid the good news about his village, I'm going to tell him the people of his village is fine" said Nowe.

" How are you going to get there without your wings" said Cyril.

" Well there is two ways I can get there but I rather get there fast so here is one way Keyblade wielders get to places" said Nowe.

Nowe summoned his keyblade and he threw into the air , and it changed into his glider. Everyone was amazed as Nowe ran and jumped on to his glider. He started to blast through the skies hoping to get to dragon city soon. He remember something, he wondered how Saber was doing it's been awhile since he summoned him. He remember their pact, but Nowe can't stop thinking about what he said before. Was he really the last of his world? Nowe just shook it off as he flew away on his glider.

He saw the kid sitting on the roof of the temple as he watches the stars. Nowe landed near him, as he jumped from his glider landing on the roof.

" Who the heck are you" said the kid.

" Wait you don't remember me, wait I'm human again, it's me Nowe. The Guy you yelled at to save your village form the heartless attack" said Nowe. The kid was surprised, but he was waiting for the answer of the fate of his village. " Relax The people of your village is fine, they are all traveling here right now, and they have you to thank for that".

He looked at Nowe with a confused look on his face. " What did I do?". Nowe was chuckled at his response.

" If it wasn't for you who warned us about it, then your village wouldn't be here so they have you to thanks". Nowe wanted to make him feel better, because being on the sidelines isn't funny, not in this situation. " Anyway I forgot to ask what is your name anyway".

" Well you and your friends did most of it, so they have you to thank too, and my name is Quake". Quake was a nice name, and Nowe liked it. Well the battle isn't over yet, but adleast he has a new friend. Quake had this smile on his face that Nowe didn't notice until now.

As time went on, Quake's village came to Dragon City the next day. They were very tired but they had a smile on their face as if they had a glimpse of hope in their eyes. Spyro and the others were with them, and so was Ignitus. Quake ran out of the temple door, and with the biggest smile on his face with tears falling down his face with relief. Two earth dragons ran through the crowd, and Quake jumped into their arms. The two parents held their child close as they were crying their eyes out knowing their son is ok.

Nowe watches the reunion, and he still saw Ignitus with the other. They never even noticed that Nowe was sitting on the roof of the temple watching, it was a little funny. Nowe drew his sword, and looked at it for a moment. If he master the combination technique from last night maybe he would be able to defeat Malefor again. But for today he was going to celebrate with everyone.

So he stood up to where people could see him and as he did someone of the village notice, and started pointing. Everyone's eyes were on Nowe as he took a step forward, and jumped down. He felted the wind in his face as he jumped, and when he landed on the ground he walked if like it was nothing because it was. He was use to jumping from high places, and his legs just got use to the feel each time he jumped off high places.

He was happy he did it too because the look on everyone's face was worth it. They were freaking out, and now they as amazed that he could jump off something that height without using wings or something.

When Spyro and Cynder saw Nowe they ran up to him and started to yell, but Ignitus stopped them in time.

" You're completely insane you know that right" said Cyril.

Nowe didn't care because he might as well be, he travels worlds, and fight evil monster that are trying to plunge the world in complete darkness. If he started to tell more people that they would think he should be locked up for his own safety.

" Yeah you could say that" said Nowe. " Anyway how was the trip anything interesting happen without me there". He was staring at Ignitus hoping he told Spyro yet.

" Nothing happened Nowe" Said Ignitus. He was going to tell Spyro when the time is right, because right now there is a war throughout the worlds. But he knew Nowe was right he did have to tell him eventually.

As Nowe and Ignitus were talking the leader of the village walked up to them. He was a Fire dragon, and he was old with holes in his wings like the other guardians. He got on his knee, and said " Thanks for saving our village, we are honored to be in the presence of the great Keyblade Master, and the Chronicler".

Then as he said it everyone from the village did the same then and got on their knees and bowed their heads to them. They said the same thing their leader said too.

Nowe and Ignitus didn't know how to react to this and Nowe was the first to move. He walked up to the leader, and grabbed his arm and pulled him up gently. " You don't have to thank us for anything we were just doing our jobs, and we don't deserve all the credit everyone helped". Nowe looked at the leader and he started laughing a little as Nowe was finish talking.

Ignitus watch Nowe, he knew that he was still 14. He didn't expect him to act so mature for his age, he was like Spyro when they met, they both are so young with a heavy burden they must carry around.

Nowe walked away and pulled Spyro, and Cynder to where he was standing. Then he grabbed Ignitus's arm and move him next to where the two were standing. They didn't understand the point of what Nowe was trying to do.

" Ignitus I need to ask you something the, night of Malefor's attack you thought you failed. I read up on something, and you have always blame yourself for what happened" said Nowe. He had a plan he wanted to make Ignitus hear this even if he didn't want to.

" Ignitus I think it's time for you to face the truth, I know about how you feel about the night of the attack on the temple years ago. I know you still blame yourself about it, and that it's been eating away at you, that's the main darkness that still holds your heart". He was going to make Ignitus face his darkness, because he need to hear it.

" Nowe what is the meaning of this" said Ignitus. Ignitus was about to walk away he didn't want to hear what he had to say, that was Ignitus greatest failure he didn't want to relive it.

" I'm sorry about this Ignitus but you have to hear this" said Nowe. He had to do this because he wanted Ignitus to forgiven himself, it's been too long since then, and he had blamed himself every since. " Ignitus look at them their fine. Both Spyro and Cynder are here because of you. Look around you Ignitus this place is here because of you".

Ignitus was done hearing this, as he walked off he was stopped by Volteer, and Terrador.

" Ignitus, it's time we are doing this for your own good. You need to finally forgive yourself. You're the leader of the guardians and you always will be, look around you Ignitus, you made all of this possible.

He walked up to Ignitus and looked him in the eyes, he knew what he was saying was hurting him, but he need to hear it. It's time for him to tell the truth. Spyro then walked up to him and started talking.

" Ignitus… " said Spyro. Spyro knew what Nowe was doing so he was going to help. " look at me, I'm here because of you, you help me believe I was more than what I thought I was. I never thought I could become a hero if it wasn't for you. Ignitus you were the first dragon I met, and you have done so much for me than anyone else. You helped me become who I am now, I'm alive because of you".

Ignitus looked at Spyro, he watch as he grew up and wished he had more time to spend with him.

" You have no idea how much it hurt from losing you, I still haven't forgave myself for letting you down in the wall of flames" said Spyro.

Ignitus knew how Spyro felt about it, and it was eating away at Spyro too. The failures they think they did have been hurting them both. " What happened that day wasn't your fault, that was my choice that day" said Ignitus.

" Yeah but I don't care, if I was stronger I could have done something" cried Spyro. It hurt him, he wanted to try and forget but he couldn't, he knew who Ignitus was really and it hurt. " Ignitus you blame yourself for failing me, and I blame myself for failing you. Ignitus if it wasn't for you I won't be here, or meet anyone I know today. You are the reason I was able to become who I am, you didn't fail, you saved us".

Ignitus looked at his son, and maybe it was time to forgive himself for the sake of his son. " Spyro I'll forgive myself if you chose to forgive yourself too". He want things to be done with because he wanted it to be over finally, and as he watched Spyro starting to cry a little, it hurt. His son was still hurting and wanted it to end.

Spyro looked at Ignitus, smiled, and was happy that it was over. Spyro knew about Ignitus's secret for a while now, he knew Ignitus was his birth father. He knew for a while now but didn't say anything.

( A while back )

He found out after he saved Cynder from Malefor, a few days later he overheard Terrador, and Ignitus talking. Spyro was walking to the training room, and Spyro saw both Terrador, and Ignitus talking. He heard his name when they were talking so he hid by the door to hear what they were saying.

" You can't keep this from him any longer, the longer you wait the more it could hurt him" said Terrador.

" Yes but he just got back from his fight, and he needs to rest, he don't need to know yet". said Ignitus.

Spyro was wondering what they were talking about, but he knew it was about him, and he wanted to know so he stood there listening.

" You will need to tell him, Spyro is your son" said Terrador.

Spyro was shocked, he didn't know what he was hearing. How was Ignitus his father it made no sense, he was his mentor, and someone he trust, but his father. Spyro was mad that he kept this from him but he was really happy too. Adleast he knows who his father was.

" Terrador keep it down, I know but how will he take it, what if he gets angry at me or" said Ignitus but he was stopped by Terrador.

" Ignitus, you're his mentor, and he already thinks highly of you but you must you can tell him later because there is no point trying to reason with you, you are so stubborn" said Terrador.

That was the last thing Spyro heard before running off.

It was a while but he didn't want to say anything because he wanted to hear it from Ignitus. There was a lot of tense but it was finally over for the time being.

Nowe then smack Ignitus on the back, and said " Ignitus it looks like you got this one, I have to head into town to sharpen my blade". He didn't even give Ignitus time to say anything before he jumped, and dived on the ground and activated flowmotion. He then blasted through everyone, and he jumped and casted aero to give more speed. As he was zooming throughout the skies but he stayed in his human form for the time being as he jumped from tree to tree until he got to the streets where he jumped from the roofs.

When he was a dragon, he was so happy that he had his own pair of wings where he was able to touch the skies and the wind in his face. It was just amazing, he loved the feeling maybe that was why he loved riding on Saber's back that day. So as he got to the shop and landed on the ground doing a barrel roll on the ground.

He saw into the shop hoping to see Aero but the shop was empty no one was there.

" Hey Aero you here, where are you" said Nowe. He tried screaming but no response. He wondered where he went , but he started the fire, and started spinning the thick stone wheel, and sharpened his blade. There were spark flying from it, and when he was done Avalon looked good as new again. But he still hasn't got the chance to try the gunblade mode. Nowe put in back in it's scabbard, and he was getting ready to go. Then he heard screaming, Nowe ran out of the shop, and seeing armor heartless attacking people. He drew his blade, and charged at the heartless.

Nowe used his sword skill and using his fire powers and ignited the Heartless that got in the way. He used flowmotion, and used kick dive to clear out some of the heartless. Nowe jumped onto the roof, and saw a storm rider. Nowe has only read about this type of heartless and never fought one. It was known their weakness is on back of their head, but it was going ot be hard to get back without any wind to ride.

Nowe charged the heartless as it was flying, there was only one way to defeat it and the beat way was to lead it out of the city. Nowe switched back to human form, and summoned his keyblade to call a special friend to help fight this creature. So Nowe jumped, and used his aero to reach the heartless. If he couldn't find the wind to ride he could make one so Nowe casted Aero and jumped all the way to the back of the Heartless. Nowe jabbed his blade into the back of his head, and it didn't like it. It screeched loudly, everyone in the city heard it.

The guardian come to see what was going on, and as everyone rushed outside seeing Nowe getting dragged around by a big creature. Spyro and Cynder saw it started to laugh a little because it was really funny. As they were about to help, they were stopped by Ignitus.

" Not yet, Nowe has to do this one on his own, and beside he has a plan, so our job is to make sure everyone is ok. Also the the remaining heartless is up to us" said Ignitus. Ignitus knew Nowe could handle this, and he only had a few days before he would disappear, and he wanted to use it and spend time with his son. Yet he wanted to see how everything has progressed throughout the city. His job was to write down what happens to the world and this is a special case because the world is Malefor wasn't suppose to return.

Nowe jabbed his sword deeper so he could hang on as he was hanging on, but he had to get this thing out of the city. The Storm Rider flew higher fast at the point where Nowe was losing his grip on his sword. As Nowe was about to fall off he pulled his sword out as he fell. He summoned his keyblade as he started to scream something. " This is a better time then anyway, SABER I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!". His keyblade glew this gold aura as he shot a beam into the sky as a portal appear. Coming out was his friend Saber, as he flew to his rescue. He slammed the Storm rider out of the was as he rushed to catch Nowe.

Nowe was about to hit the ground but just in time he caught Nowe and descended back into the air.

" Took you long enough to summon, it was getting boring waiting for you" said Saber.

" Sorry about that I had my hands full with that thing" said Nowe.

" Yeah I can tell let's finish this fast so we could catch up a little" said Saber. Nowe agreed and he drew Avalon.

Let's finish this!


	8. The Promise

Nowe and Saber went after the Storm Rider and chase it past the gates of the city. Saber was high above the Storm Rider and as he jumped off Saber landing on the Storm Rider's back. He summoned his keyblade and used kick dive to slam it to the ground, and then went into wisdom form as he blasted the Storm Rider with magical bolts. He was trying to deal as much damage as he could before landing back on the ground, and to guarantee that it didn't start flying right after he used deep freeze an attack that froze his opponent solid until he delivered enough damage.

As the two were about to hit the ground Saber flew to Nowe's rescue, as he land on his back he asked Saber to blast it with his fire blast attack. Saber lifted his head and aimed his head at the Storm Rider to fire his attack. When it was fully charged he shot his attack and it was a direct attack and it was to close to the ground to pull away so it took the attack with the impact of getting slamed into the ground with a gigantic fireball pulling it closer to the ground. So it disappear after the attack, and Saber landed near the gate as Nowe got off.

Nowe rubbed his dragon's head, and then hugging his neck happy to see him. Saber was happy to see his human friend again but he was disappointed that it took Nowe so long for him to summon him again.

" It's been too long Nowe, why did it take so long for you to summon me again" asked Saber.

" Sorry about that Saber I was a little caught up with things but what about you, how are you".

" Well the world you sent me back in was the dream world with all the other dream eaters so I have been busy. But remember you can summon me anytime, but for the time being I have to go back" Asked Saber.

" Why" Nowe didn't know why he had to go already he just got there too.

" Well you see when you're in the dream world time flows differently, and in your dream

world there are many thing I have to learn about first". Saber found something in the dream world they was unexpected. In the Nowe's Dream world he found memories of his childhood. About his home, and his mother. But one thing didn't seem normal at all he wanted to know about the stones that Nowe got from the Great Valley. The one around Nowe's neck was the stone of Magic. But the one he got in the Great Valley from the Longneck was the Stone of Strength. There are 7 stones in general but what are they for? So Saber is investigating with a friend waiting there with the information of it all.

" Fine if you really want to go back then go then but I will summon you soon promise" said Nowe before Saber flew away back through the portal he came in from.

Nowe watched him leave and he smile a little, because when they met they were somewhat enemies but now they are a little closer adleast. But he wanted to get to know him better because if they are going to work together they have to know each other better. But for now he had to go somewhere, and Nowe had something to do.

Nowe saw the gate and summoned his keyblade glider, and flew up to the top of the gate of the city. He jumped and summoned his keyblade back into his hand. He saw the remaining heartless running around the city, and he saw Spyro and Cynder taking care of them., Nowe never realized it but Cynder uses her tail blade as a weapon other then her breath attacks.

It was time for Nowe to get to work, He casted magnet into the sky and watched the heartless start getting attracted to the flowing spinning orbs. Nowe joined off the gate and activated flowmotion. He flew to them and kick dive the heartless destroying them as the hearts float up to the sky. That was the remainder of the heartless, and now that they well all gone, Nowe just realized that he was falling now. As he was about to hit the ground he casted aero hoping it would let him land on the roof. But it just made him just float away from it but he was caught by Ignitus.

" You should be a little more careful" said Ignitus.

" Yeah when I'm the next guardian" said Nowe.

The two laughed when Nowe made his last comment. Ignitus realized the day Nowe became Guardian would be the day when the world was safe from the heartless. But Ignitus had to admit Nowe wouldn't be the worst Guardian but he need to take things more serious.

Ignitus landed on the ground so Nowe could get off his back. Nowe thanked Ignitus and ran off looking for his friends. Nowe saw Spyro and Cynder talking to the guardians.

Cynder was the first one to notice Nowe running to them. " Nowe you're ok. We knew you would be but that was hilarious watching you on that flying thing" Laughed Cynder.

" Haha very funny, that thing was something but thanks to a friend I was about to defeat that Storm Rider faster" Said Nowe.

" Well it's over for now but we have to be ready for the next one. We are going to need a patrol for the night just incase" said Cyril.

" Well decide it when we finish making sure everyone is ok first" said Volteer. Nowe never realized it until now he wasn't using big words like Spyro said he did before.

Anyway Nowe went his separate way from his friends, and went to check on Aero and then Sol and his family. Wow Nowe did expect to still be in Dragon City for this long, he thought he would have left by now. Well it didn't matter it has been fun getting to know Spyro and Cynder better. Now jumped from building to building hoping to find his friends soon.

After an hour of searching he help people return back to their homes, and also he was able to find his friends. Along the way he got his sword sharpened, and said hello to Sol and his parent. It was funny watching his parents trying to figure out who he really was. You should of saw their faces, it was totally worth it. After Nowe head back to the temple hoping to find everyone back finally. But it turns out everyone was already done and waiting for him.

" Finally your back took you long enough" said Quake.

Nowe walked up to his friend, and when he saw Ignitus, he noticed something was in his hands or paw whatever. But there there was something he was trying to hide from everyone, and now it was his job to find out now. Nowe walked up to Ignitus hoping to get a better look at what he has in his hand.

" Hey Ignitus what do you have there" said Nowe hoping he would tell him but if he didn't he was going to find out either way.

" Nowe it's none of your business, you don't have to know everything you know" said Ignitus. Ignitus had a keychain in his hands, and it was given to him by the last Chronicler. He told to give it to someone he thinks is worth of using it. He knew only a keyblade wielder could use the power of the keychains. Ignitus wanted to give it to Spyro, but he wasn't sure if he was ready just yet. Spyro owned a strong heart but he was going to need some guidances and he knew who to help him. Ignitus always had this feeling about Spyro, a keyblade only choses strong hearts, and he knew that Spyro had one, so maybe there was a chance.

" Fine then Ignitus if you aren't going to tell me about it then I will leave you alone about it for the time being. But just know I will find out eventually" said Nowe before walking away.

Ignitus saw Nowe walk up to Spyro and his friends, he knew that Nowe and Spyro have became good friends, but he wasn't sure how to tell Spyro because he had way too many secrets, and he couldn't just tell him. How would he react, would Spyro hate him for the rest of his life, or would he understand. It was all too confusing because he cares about Spyro but he couldn't afford the chance of losing him neither. He was wondering if Nowe and the others were right, maybe it was best for him to tell Spyro everything.

Ignitus walked up to Nowe hoping he would help him make his decision. " Hey Nowe could we talk really quick".

Nowe looked at him and nodded his head for yes. So he walked with Ignitus to the temple, and was hoping he would show him what he was hiding from him before.

" So Ignitus what do you want to talk to me about?"

Ignitus had to think about what he was going to say so he was just going to say it because he didn't like talking about this matter but he promise Spyro earlier and he didn't want to keep this secret anymore.

" So Nowe do you really think I should tell Spyro about my secret?" said Ignitus.

Nowe was surprised that Ignitus would ask him something like that. " What do you think I'm going to say?".

" I know you want to be to but I'm… I… I don't know how to tell him, I'm scared of losing him".

Nowe looked at Ignitus, and he had never saw Ignitus like this. After all the story Spyro told about him, he would never expect to see him looks so vulnerable. Ignitus was terrified to tell him because he cared a lot about Spyro and the thought of losing him must be hard for Ignitus.

" Well if I was you, I think it's just best to tell him the truth but first calm down okay. Ignitus, Spyro looks up to you, I talked to him a lot and he mentions you, and if you think this would make Spyro hate you then you're wrong". Nowe walked up Ignitus a little closer then before, and then grabbed his paw. " Ignitus, so tell him everything, and tell him what you told me, and I know he would understand, because if you have to gut to tell me something like this then you should have the guts to tell Spyro that he is your son".

Ignitus looked at the young human, and wasn't expected to hear something like that, maybe he was right it was time to tell Spyro everything, and even tell him about his mother. Ignitus up his paw back on the ground.

" You know, I owe you for this right" said Ignitus.

" Yeah you do, now go and tell Spyro you dummy" said Nowe before he pushed Ignitus to where Spyro was.

Ignitus was still freaking out but he was ready to tell him and when Nowe got him over there he first had to come up with something to say. " Hey Spyro maybe I talk to you in my chambers later tonight". Spyro was at first confused but he promise that he would met him there later like Ignitus wanted.

Terrador and the other guardians walked up to Nowe where he was watching Ignitus trying to tell Spyro to meet him later.

" So Nowe you finally got Ignitus to tell Spyro hah" said Terrador.

" Yeah I guess so, I'm just hoping everything goes in his favor" said Nowe.

" Oh Nowe we have been meaning to talk to you about the other night" said Cyril.

Nowe was now a little worry about what they were going to say but he was just going to try and get out of it. Spyro walked up to him and asked him if they could take a walk away from the temple for a little. Thank the ancestors he did too because it just got him out of this conversation. Spyro then grabbed him arm and dragged him. They were walking away from the temple for Spyro wanted to go meadow, place where they met, Randomly Nowe still doesn't understand how that could even happen but it just didn't. So he was just going with it just happened.

" So Spyro, I really owe you one because you got me out of that situation pretty fast" said Nowe.

" Well that wasn't my intentions but it worked out, I just want to go somewhere to talk" said Spyro.

Spyro has been stressed out from Malefor's return for a while now. He never wanted to admit it but he was terrified of facing Malefor again, especially now that Malefor wields his very own Keyblade. Since Nowe got here he felt so helpless, but he still had to be brave. He was the purple dragon he didn't have a choose.

It was weird, he was always scare, but what was his reason for fighting. Even now, the first time he face Cynder, and facing Malefor in the end. All of it was moment he did his best, Spyro was always strongest when what he was fighting for was the people he cared about. So why is now any different?

Nowe could tell something was up with Spyro, and then he had an idea. " hey Spyro do you think you could show me where the meadow is, the day we met. I thought i wanted to see it again because it so nice there".

" Ok I guess we could go if you like" said Spyro because they took off. Nowe summoned his glider and keep up with him, and each time Spyro caught up to Spyro, he would fly a little bit ahead. Something was up but Nowe couldn't figure it out, but he was going to. When they got there, Spyro ran off while Nowe was summoning his keyblade back into his hands.

Nowe chase after Spyro, and he became a little worried about his friend. When he finally caught up he found the place where they met. It was exact area, and Spyro could see the burnt grass, while he was trying to fight back. He went off on his own that, he was feeling hurt because during the time it was 6 months of the death of Ignitus. He felt hurt and didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell the other and what could have he said that his own father died that day. Spyro was overwhelmed with happiness when he found out about that ignitus was his birth father, and he didn't want to tell Ignitus that he knew because he thought it would be better if he told him himself. But now he could hear the words come him, and it hurt him so much, so he thought it would be better to fly over for a little.

Then when he got to the meadow, these creature attack him, and that was how Nowe and him met. He saw something there like a spirit version but he was there. Nowe was standing there with keyblade in hand trying to protect him. For once someone else was the hero, and there he thought it was going to be the end but he saved him with his powers. He couldn't believe it, even now how those two became friend. What he wanted to tell him was that he wanted to get stronger for everyone's sake. He had to be the hero everyone wants him to be.

" Hey Nowe remember that day, we met. It was something I never expected you to be the hero who saves me that day, and look where we are now. But what I want to say w…" said Spyro before getting stopped by Nowe.

" Don't worry about it, you don't have to thank me for anything, I was just happy to help and gain a new friend. Anyway we're here that's all that matters" said Nowe.

Spyro smiled, and then Nowe grabbed his paw and they walked to the hill and laided down. That grass was soft, and there was a perfect view of the moon and stars. Nowe loved looking at the stars, it was always so beautiful. He remember when he was much younger when his mother brought him outside to teach him about the star.

" Hey Spyro you wanted to hear a story by mother told me when I was younger" said Nowe. Spyro nodded yes, so Nowe began his story. " Well you see all the stars up. You see that every light in the sky's a different world other than this one".

" Wait you are saying there are other world than the one we're on" said Spyro.

Nowe smiled and started to point to one of the stars in the sky. " Yes Spyro, every light up there is a different with different people. Where light up there is a world a keyblade must protect. Where world has the same sky, the same moon, and the same sun. That's what I love about what I do the most, and that's getting the chance to meet different people and make some friends".

" Nowe you have one heck of a job" said Spyro.

Nowe laughed at Spyro last comment. " I guess I do Spyro, well I love it sometime even with all the danger in it. I love the adventure that have because it's what makes life so much more meaningful". He looked at Spyro and he has the look on his face as Littlefoot when he look him about all of what he does. He has the look of amazement.

" Nowe promise me something, promise you would come back to see us once and awhile" said Spyro. If what he said was true then that mean he was going to say goodbye to his friend. " I know you're going to have to leave when all of this is over but just promise you will come back".

Nowe smiled and put his hands out to do a pinkie promise. " I promise that I will come back to see you and the other" said Nowe before the two made their pinkie promise.


	9. Glimpse of Light

The Night went on as the two made their promise, that Nowe will return one day after completing his goal. The rest of the night they told each other stories of their past, and Spyro started to explain the Dragonfly thing. Nowe laugh and thought it was really cute that Spyro thought he was a really big dragonfly. Also that he had a brother named Sparx, and it turns out that he was back home to watch out for his family and his mate. As they were talking Spyro was wondering how his brother is right now.  
" Well as we are on the topic, since your brother had a mate, who do you have your heart set on" said Nowe.

Spyro's cheeks turn bright red from the question he was just asked. He received Nowe laughing by his reaction. " Nowe let's change the topic".

Nowe laughed about how embarrassed Spyro got when he asked him that question. " Oh come on Spyro, I think most of us can tell you have a thing for Cyn.." said Nowe before getting stop by Spyro with a smack on his hand from Spyro's tail.

" Shut Up Nowe don't you bring her into this" said Spyro.

Nowe rubbed his hand but also still laughing from before because now Spyro's cheeks were even more red than before when he mentioned Cynder.

Eventually Nowe did change the topic just for Spyro's sake because if they kept talk Spyro would have turn as red as Ignitus in the end.

" So Nowe tell me, what do you think of our world so far" said Spyro.

" Well I like it here, it's warm and the people here are friendly adleast" replied Nowe.

When they finished talking they had to fly back to the temple fast because Spyro still had to meet Ignitus in his chambers later.

By the time they got back, Cyril started to yell at them for being gone so late. If they were gone any longer, they would have expected the worse. Well only Cyril thought that because the other knew that they could handle themselves if anymore heartless came by.

" Ok Cyril we get the point, we promise not to stay out late anymore, so can we go now" said Nowe.

Spyro did try to stop Nowe from saying something like that because if you talk back, Cyril would get started with how that we should respect our elder, and all the crap.

" Spyro really needs to go he promise to meet Ignitus after so could adleast let him go" asked Nowe.

" No because you need to learn some matter and not talk…" said Cyril before Nowe knock him out cold. All he did was press a nerve in his neck that would make him pass out, and he was out on the floor.

Then all eyes were on Nowe. " What, I'm sorry he was getting really annoy about all of that and Spyro has somewhere to be".

" No we were not going to say that, we were just going to ask if you could show us how to do that" said Terrador.

" Deal but Spyro get going you have to be there on time" said Nowe before Spyro started to run off.

Nowe then looked at Terrador, and then said " Well it looks like it's time for the truth to come out".

" Well you're right there young one, I just hope it goes Ignitus's way" said Volteer.

Nowe was caught off guard when he was called young, even tho he was, but he didn't like being called it.

" Volteer don't call me young, and not to be rude but I remember Spyro mentioning you talking fast and with bigger words" said Nowe.

Volteer, and Terrador laugh at him when he asked something like that. They haven't meet anyone who would ask such a question.

" What's so funny" asked Nowe.

Volteer was the first one to talk. " Well Nowe times are changing, and as Guardians we have to change too so we could keep up with our peaceful times. I guess after a while i got use to it, but at times it would be nice to talk the way i use too, especially now Ignitus was here".

" I never expected him too either especially Cyril, even tho Cyril seems unbearable sometime, he is very skilled in ice" said Terrador.

" Well whatever, I'm just going to spy on what the other two are talking about, well see ya later" said Nowe before walking away from the Volteer, Terrador, and a sleeping Cyril before they got the chance to stop him as he ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile Spyro is in Ignitus's room, and they began talking.

Ignitus has never been this nervous in his life except asking the dragoness of his life to become his mate forever.

" Ok Spyro I asked you here so we could talk about an important matter" said Ignitus.

Spyro was hoping it was time Ignitus told him who he really was. Spyro was really happy but was a little mad it took so long for him to tell him and explain everything.

" Spyro I'm… I'm... you see… it's just um…" Ignitus was having a hard time saying the words he wanted to say ever since the time they met. So he was just going to flat out and tell him. " Spyro have you ever wanted to know who your birth parents are".

Spyro nodded yes and he can't believe it's so hard for him just to say it.

" Well Spyro you're mother isn't with us anymore she past away along time ago, but your father is still around and…. your…. looking at him.." said Ignitus finally. Nowe stood there and watched closely on Spyro trying to see his reaction

Spyro was sad about his mother, but Ignitus has finally told him the truth. Spyro jumped toward Ignitus and hugged his father. Tears started to roll down Ignitus's face, he was so happy that everything turn out ok. He thought he would need time to process it but he hugged Spyro and held him close to him.

Nowe was started by the door looking through the crack of the door, and then started to run down the hall happy that Ignitus finally told him. He started to do flips across the halls and when he wa in far enough range and screamed Yes!.

The other guardians notice and they knew it turned out good. Well it was all good now because one part of his job was done and now all he had to do now was to handle Malefor and his heartless once and for all. So he went into the training and summoned some dummies to practice on. He had to get better at using his element because if he want to defeat Malefor he had to get better at using them. Nowe was already an expert at using fire but everything else was going to need a lot of work.

So he started with ice he was trying to use it without keyblade this time because if he was going fight Malefor, he was going to need to have an advantage. Nowe went through some of the magic books they had but if Cyril found him in there, he may be screwed. Well he found something called Time Dilation, it was a ice basic ability that can be use to increase movement. It takes skill to be able to use this attack, because first Nowe need to be able to create the seal to even use it. So he had a lot of time to himself tonight with the other guardian's on their patrol and Ignitus and Spyro still talking.

Nowe took the book and went into the training room, and got ready to practice. So as he read through the book that particular skill caught his interest. So first he was going to need to summon the seal, so Nowe had to focus on his power of ice. So he had to feel the ice inside him and release it. But first how, and two how to summon a seal. Ok Nowe was good at using his power best at random but using it to do something else more complicated is just worse.

Nowe was good at combinations, and figuring thing out faster but looking at this book is throwing him off. So Nowe took a deep breath, and relaxed himself and imagine what he wanted to do. So the seal he had to focus on the one he wanted. It sound easier than it really was, so drew Avalon and with his left hand, started to try and cast the spell. As he move his fingers flakes of ice and snow followed. The symbol started to appear but ever faint, and it appear on the ground, and it was a big circle with a layer of unknown symbols, and a big snowflake on the center. He tried to keep making it grow but in the end it just break and faded away. Nowe was happy that it he got it to appear but sad that it failed.

He tried for the rest of the night, and every attempt failed, He stayed up as long as he could just to perfect the spell, and he didn't care how many attempt he had to do, just to get it right. He may have been very skilled with magic with his keyblade he wasn't the best without it. Others weren't that hard but ice was hard to learn at times. As his 58 attempt, he heard Spyro screaming his name, and he stopped doing what he was doing. When Spyro and him finally meet up, he found out Malefor and forces had advanced inside the city.

" We have to hurry, the others are trying to hold them off, they need our help. Ignit.. Da., oh you know what I mean, went ahead of us" said Spyro. Spyro still need sometime before he could start called him his dad even tho he knew the whole time. It was hard to call him something he never called him before.

" Well what are we waiting for, let's go" said Nowe as Spyro and him sprinted out of the temple to the rest of the city.

As they got there they could see the swarm of Heartless chase and attack everyone. There was fire and panic, Nowe blamed himself for this because if he wasn't so occupied with perfecting some stupid skill.

Nowe and Spyro jumped into action as they split up to cover more ground. It was no time to be goofing around so he summoned his keyblade, and when at it. He took down as many as he could, and every time he did more would show up. So Nowe tried his power, Dragon Furies, so he felt the power grow inside him as he release a big amount of fire fly at once taking down all the heartless in the area he was covering but he burn up a lot of the house in the process. So he casted deep freeze to help put out the fire, but doing that depleted his mana.

He knew using a fury attack and casting a big attack like Deep Freeze would lower his mana by a lot. So he had to preserve the mana he had left. He ran off hoping to find the others soon. Thanks to the villages warrior help clear the damage and lead people to safe. But after all the home, and memories forged in their home would be burned away until there is nothing left. Nowe felt a boost of strength after what he thought of, he didn't want this to turn out like what happened to him home. He keep fight until he had no mana left, he knew if he kept it up he would out, and he would have to resource to Avalon.

As he clear out the rest of the heartless in his area, he found Malefor standing there holding a hatchling by the neck. Nowe saw this and something ignite in his heart, he used flowmotion and kick dive Malefor to the debris of one of the buildings destroyed by the heartless. In the process, Malefor let go of the hatchling as he was about fall Nowe was luck to slide and catch him in time. Nowe checked on the hatchling, he placed his blade his mouth to see if he was still breathing. Thanks the ancestors, he was still breathing, and you could tell by his figure. Nowe was so close to crying because as he watched the small child between life or death in his arms. But he was going to be ok, and Nowe had the big smile of relief after. But it soon end as Malefor stood up from the debris, he has changed so much from before. His eyes were now yellow, and his purple skin was now darker than before, as a dark shadow fog follows his every movement.

Nowe didn't have a choice he had to run, if he didn't for sure the child in his arms would not survive the battle that would of taken placed. Nowe took one last glimpse at that monsters, as he noticed something in his eyes. Nowe saw light, it was impossible, he could now feel a small light inside of what was left of Malefor. Then Malefor summoned more heartless, as Nowe ran away, it wasn't the best plan but it was the only thing he could do. If he stayed and fight he wasn't sure if he could keep him safe from the heartless, at some point Nowe could get reckless, and the heartless could go after him. Nowe ran as fast as he could hoping to find someone. Someone who could take this child, and get him far, far away from where he was now.

Up ahead he saw Spyro fighting off heartless, with Ignitus side by side. Even tho it was life or death situation, it was still nice seeing them spend some time together. Nowe ran over there and with his right hand, he casted chains of lightning. With it, a spark of lightning struck through every heartless that is close to Ignitus, and Spyro. It was a one of the first advance spells that Donald taught him, and it really comes in handy in situations like this.

" Nowe you're here and who's the kid" said Spyro. Ignitus walked up to him, and made sure the kid was ok even tho Nowe made sure already. Nowe handed the kid over the Ignitus, and before Ignitus could say anything, Nowe used his flowmotion and flew away. Nowe was going back to fight Malefor and hopefully it wasn't too late.


	10. NEWS ABOUT STORY

**Sorry update, as been way to slow, I have been changing things from the old chapters in the Key Before Time, and The Legend of the Keyblade. Also School has been really stressful, but i will update soon. But the crossover with Spyro, I want to do something different, or adleast change the plot a little. Only up to chapter 4 in the Legend of the Keyblade is different, and everything is still being, updated.**

 **Well keep reading, and I will update the new chapter hopeful soon.**


	11. The Decision

Nowe was now flying back to where Malefor was, it was time to end this fight once and for all, but was Nowe really able too. Even tho Malefor was just like every other power hungry monster, there was still a soul there, before running off with the kid he could sense a light. It was very faint but it was like there were both light and darkness in that body. But whatever it is Nowe had to make a choice to end it once and for all or try to save him. Was it worth, everything Malefor has done, he don't deserve mercy, but Nowe was hesitating.

When he got there he found a group of heartless, standing between him and Malefor. He drew his blade and spun it to change it to a gun and shot a few rounds to Malefor the heartless took the hit for him. He changed it back to his blade and charged him hope to reach him, but again the heartless stopped him. Then Malefor left in a dark portal.

Now the were a group of heartless left, and had to defeat them all or else he won't be able to chase after Malefor. He had to defeat them all so he got into his battle position.

He charged them and struck some down, and the ones in the back he changed his blade back to a gun and flipped back and shot them down. Nowe watched as these new heartless appear, there was four of them, and each with a different elemental emblem on their forehead. Nowe never saw this type of heartless before.. As Nowe prepared his attack, but the lightning element moved so fast and was right in front of him. Nowe was able to evade it but with the cost of his gunblade, it's electric claw attack slash his blade a part.

Then some of them leave, and only a few stayed, they were all electric type. Nowe summoned his keyblade, and were going to make them pay for destroying his blade. He was trying to be ready but then it vanished, the heartless then appeared closer each time with different attacks. It tried to cut him into piece, but now that Nowe know what they can do, he can be more prepared. It's fast but he could feel the wind each time he was about to strike, but Nowe has good enough reflexes. Yeah the thing is still a little too fast, all Nowe could really do is dodge or block but he couldn't fight back. He was on the defensive, he need to get back to the offensive or else Nowe is finished.

As Nowe tried to finally strike back, the thing moved and came from behind and slashed him, and then zapped him with lightning, sending Nowe into a building. Nowe got back up slowly before the monster came back and tried and end him. But right before it's claw was about to strike him, an ice seal appeared under him. Nowe blocked it's attack, and was able to send it flying back with energy slash wave. In the most dangerous moments is when he does his best.

He accepted that he wasn't fully human, and yet he felt like he was also part dragon. He accepted this feeling when he come to this world. Then his hair changed color to white, skin as white as snow, and his eyes changed again to a lizard like eyes. As a white aura around him appear, he felt like half dragon, and half human, well what people called him in the Great Valley was right, maybe he is a half breed. He gripped onto his keyblade, and he was going to use the full power of his ultima weapon. His ultima weapon changed into wayfinder form, it had a blue wayfinder on it, and unlike gold crest form, this form was for magic attack.

He charged but this time, as they were fighting Nowe could see it's movement perfectly. He knew how powerful these heartless are, and if anyone of them got to the other then he didn't know what would happen. But this time Nowe stood still waiting for it to attack, and when it appeared in front of Nowe again hoping to finish him. But in a flash it's arms was sliced off, and when struck the arm faded away into light. He struck it in his chest hoping to end the heartless. It let out a loud shriek, and tried to struggle but Nowe ended it quick.

As he watched as the heart of the heartless appeared, and with it was a yellow dragon. He was very powerful, and the last thing he said was " Thank You" before fading away into light. Those four heartless, were former masters or something, but they were strong. And not only that they were suffering for so long, and now Nowe had to get up and find the other 3 to end their suffering.

Nowe was for some reason still in this form, and then these white fairy like wings appeared. It had his celestial symbol in the middle, and it's wings had white and blue lights. Nowe was floating, it was amazing but he had to focus, he had to find them before they find the others. Nowe flew through the air, it was great just like that one night he went to save the village. The wind in his hair, and the cloud and bright stars up, but the fire from the city just killed the mood. He had to focus to save the city and this world.

He saw the red dragon from before about to be finish off by the ice based heartless, he slammed to the ground and got between him and the heartless.

" Hey are you ok, just stay down this thing is much more powerful than the other heartless" said Nowe

" No, you think, i just thought this one was like every other" said the red dragon sarcastically

Nowe kind of laugh but remember there was a deadly monster in front of him. Nowe gripped onto his keyblade, readying to see what this one did.

" Careful this one has great ice magic, and he moves fast just like it's attack, also My name is Flame nice to meet you"

Nowe chuckle a little because this was the great Flame Spyro talks about. This was his best friend, and Spyro was right he was random, and could crack a joke even in the worst times. Then A few ice shards were fired in his direction, and he was right they were fast but not fast enough. If Nowe could cut a bullet a part then he could totally break some ice shard. The Ice shard come rapidly but Nowe sliced through every one of them. He did flips, and spins to be able to break them all so Flame and him could survive without a scratch.

Then the heartless used Time Dilation to move in a circle around them and fire shards at them. Nowe had to move faster than it, instead of use a shield he was going to fight them all off. He casted a shield of Flame, as Nowe slashed through every shard. He done this before, with this attack he could block them much faster. As the attack started to slow down was when Nowe striked. He used deep freeze to keep it from moving, and then casted zero gravity so he could use a powerful attack on it. He used a fusion of lightning and fire, he shot a giant fireball surging with lightning too. The thing exploded and then the heart appeared too and faded into light too.

Nowe ran back to Flame to check if he was ok, he had cuts all over his body, and Nowe cast Curaga on him. He watched as his cut vanished, but he had to go, and he was unconscious for the time being, so he picked him up. Nowe moved him to somewhere safe, he looked nice when he was asleep but he had to hunt down the other two.

Nowe summoned his wings, and he flew around and found the guardians and Cynder fight the Earth based heartless, but it looked like they are having a hard time. Nowe kick dived it, and just to top it off he also did a backflip with a kick to the face. Nowe sent it flying back with keyblade in hand readying for it's attack. This one got up and charged at them, Nowe casted a barrier but it broke it and sent Nowe back a little, and then it shot this green beam, but the three guardians behind him casted some shield attack that was starting to break.

Nowe took the opportunity to get ready to strike at it, then Cynder used her wind element to push it back. Nowe then used it to his advantage then he jumped right in front of cynder and got sent flying back too. He with the speed he was going back with Cynder, and he summoned his wings to make faster, and he slammed his keyblade into the heartless ending the battle. The light appeared and the heart was there with the owner of the heart. He smiled and then faded away.

Nowe somehow felt sad as a tear fell from his face, he felt their pain somehow. But he summoned his wings again and got up he had to find the last one then Malefor. But after all of his fighting so far with the dragon elemental heartless, His power isn't going to last because he used a lot of it in his battles. Nowe couldn't sense the other heartless, or Malefor, but he saw Spyro and Ignitus fight a horde of heartless, something looked off they were trying to fight them off with the hatchling with them, when he landed near them, he felt a presence, a really dark one close by. He went out of his final form and back to his regular self. His sword might be gone but he still had his keyblade, and he wasn't going to hold back. He summons Star Seeker, and Sleeping Lion, he ran up the heartless, and casted twin firaga, and caused a large explosion, he caught their attention as they went after him, as he tried to lead them away from ignitus and Spyro. Then as he found a wide open area in the center of town, he readied himself. He saw mainly shadow heartless, and they were easy enough to fend off, and because Nowe could slash them to pieces.

He used sparkga and watched his three crystals spun around him taking out the heartless around him, it was a powerful attack made for an area based attack clearing the area. But a lot of things were destroyed, and his mana levels were a little low but he could keep going. He went to look for next heartless boss, and hopefully find Malefor. There was so much pain, fear and destruction in the city, and things that create heartless.

He gripped on his keyblades and ran off to finish this fight once and for all. He made a decision on what to do about Malefor.


	12. The Choice

Malefor and the last elemental heartless were still to be found, but after defeating the three from last night, the heartless started to flee. It was the day after all the chaos, but now everyone was more alert than ever, they are worried that there would be another attack like last night. Nowe laid on the roof of the temple, as he looked at his keyblade trying to understand it. His weapon was made for destroying the heartless and free the hearts, but his keyblade wasn't like the others. He felt like something was missing, like there was something more to his keyblade then the form it's in right now.

Nowe chose to forget about it, and he watched as everyone started the rebuilding, also the heartless from last night, he was going to give them a name because they are a new form of heartless. He was going to name them by their element and their kind. So the three defeat last night were Draco Light, Draco Terra, and Draco Frost. The only one missing was the Draco Flame type, and for some reason it makes him feel uneasy.

He jumped down from the roof, and was going to try and find the others. The moles were really getting at it and they were very handy, they were the ones who build the city and it's walls. But heartless can get through anything, and they can't be kept out.

As he was walking through the temple he found Spyro in the training, he looked really tired but who isn't it was just the day after a raid for the city. But last night, Nowe found Malefor and The Draco Flame type but as he got there they left through the portal, and then all the heartless vanished with them. But Spyro had been up all night, he had been training really hard. Last night he found Spyro in the same way training hoping to get stronger. But mainly because he was trying to find something to help him suppress his feeling, Ignitus had to go because his time was up, and he had to go back to the library and might be there for eternity. So Spyro was heartbroken about it every since, but something felt really wrong.

He walked in, and then Spyro used a fire fury, and Nowe was forced to use barrier to block it, as it hit the barrier, it started to crack. Luckily Spyro stopped as he saw him, or he might of been burned to a crisp.

" Nowe I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were in here" said Spyro.

" No it's fine but next time give me a heads up if you're going to do that" laughed Nowe. He was trying not to give him a hard time, he is hurting. " So Spyro I thought u were going to bed, because last night u said a little more train then you would sleep but it looks like u haven't got any sleep yet" said Nowe with his arms crossed.

" Well actually I just got up and started training again" Said Spyro. Spyro was lying about it so his friend wouldn't worry about him.

" Spyro you're lying, Terrador told me because he was up all night too" Said Spyro

" Well he was lying then, because I went to sleep last night" snapped Spyro.

" Hey, we're just trying to look out for you, also I heard you snapped at Cynder, Flame, and Ember too. We get it we're hurting but u don't take it out on us, but u do need to let us help you".

When Spyro heard Nowe accuse him, he felt really angry, for some reason he wanted to zap him with lightning. " Wow I thought u would get it of all people, The heartless are getting stronger and none of you care, and Malefor is still out there and I want revenge" yelled Spyro.

" Okay stop talking like you're the only one hurting because we all are, and revenge isn't going to get Ignitus back" Said Nowe.

Spyro heard Nowe mentioned Ignitus and he lost it, he shot a fireball at Nowe. Nowe dodged it, and summoned his keyblade. He held it with one hand and aimed his blade at Spyro.

" Spyro do you really want to do this" asked Nowe.

Spyro started to fly and started to fire fireballs, each one was full of anger, and it fueled his flames. Nowe would slash through them and he started to fire some firaga back at him. Their fighting cause the temple to shake, and everyone in the temple went to look for the source of the earthquake.

The other got to the training room with flames everywhere, and Nowe and Spyro fighting. Spyro was done playing around, and he used convexity, and slammed Nowe with a large beam of energy. But his aim was off and they were fired at the others. Nowe jumped between them and took the hit.

After Spyro realized what he did, he found Nowe on the ground unconscious, with major burns and purple smoke coming from him.

Spyro was gave the looks of a monster, he almost just killed his friends. Ember used her flames and tried to heal him but he still wasn't waking up. Spyro wanted to help but he was stopped by Terrador. The look he gave Spyro, it made him feel like a monster, a heartless.

" Ignitus would be very disappointed in you right now Spyro" yelled Terrador.

Spyro's heart just sunk as he ran away, away from the temple. He kept run and then started to fly away. He flew to the meadow where his made his promise with Nowe.

He landed and he sat there for hours thinking about what happened.

Spyro sat there as he felt his heart slowly turn dark, and then Malefor appeared. Spyro got ready to fight, but he was no match he was then paralysed by his lightning. Malefor had Spyro and kept shocking him causing him great pain, and kept increasing the stream Spyro was about to passed out from the pain. He couldn't do anything, he wanted to fight back but he couldn't Malefor then stop and Spyro fell to the ground. Malefor walked up to Spyro and grabbed him by the neck, and then the Draco Flame was right behind him and he was holding some purple stone, and was the stones Nowe had to collect.

" Well my little friend see this stone it's called the Stone of Hearts, or better know as, this thing can unleash the light of the heart but now it can unleash your darkness" said Malefor.

Spyro started to get scared as the stone was placed on him and then he screamed as he felt a part of him was getting ripped apart. What was left was a darker Spyro, Malefor dropped him as Spyro scales turned a very dark purple, and his eyes were white, and he looked like a older dragon. He was under the full control of Malefor, and now he had a new slave.

Back at the temple Nowe was still in bed, but he was slowly recovering from Spyro's attack. But the injured from his attack only knocked him out, but also gave him dream of Spyro, from his past to now. He was able to see everything that happened to Spyro even the moments with him and his brother Spark. Nowe didn't understand why he could see all of these memories, but mainly he could feel each moment, from the pain and happiness. But there was one thing that caught his attention. It was the moment that Spyro found out about Ignitus being his father, and he found out from overhearing a conversation from Terrador, and Igntius. So Spyro knew for a while, and after a year ignitus still didn't tell him. But also during that time before being sent away to find the chronicler, he had so many great moments with Ignitus.

But then after finding Cynder, they were crystallized, for three years, and after he was reunited with Ignitus a little later he lost him again. He only had that one year with ignitus, and he keeps losing him over and over. Nowe could feel Spyro's pain, and for some reason tear fell from his face. But then he could see what just happened to Spyro, what Malefor did to him. He was shock and he realized Malefor has one of the stones he is trying to collect. Then Nowe felt his Pain, now it feels like they were linked

But Nowe's eyes changed colors again back to white and then the memory field was gone and everything was erased with his white light. Nowe woke up and jumped out of bed, he felt his chest hurt but then he grabbed a potion from his bag and drinked it. He felt the pain disappear and he jumped out of the window and flew to the Meadow hoping that Malefor and Spyro are still there.

Nowe flew there to the meadow only to find an unconscious Spyro. He land and he went to check on his friend, Nowe checked his pulse by his neck, and he was still breathing and he still has a pulse. Nowe felt relief, but then he tried to wake up his friend, and when he opened his eyes it was pure white and then his scales changed colors to a shadow like purple, and the sky turned dark and cloudy.

Nowe jumped back and summoned his keyblade watching Dark Spyro rise, and Malefor appeared with the last heartless dragon.

" Welcome Nowe, looks like you fell for my trap, and I have my new pet for this one" as Dark Spyro flew to Malefor's side as he pet his new slave. " He is so obedient, and before claiming this world in darkness, I'll get rid of you and that keyblade once and for all" As he pointed at Nowe as Dark Spyro and The Heartless readied their attack.

Nowe could sense nothing from Spyro, he was just an empty creature, and that heartless still held a soul an old one. Nowe could sense these things now after connecting with Spyro, but none of it matter he has to defeat both of them to get to Malefor. Spyro's attacks were more powerful than usual but he fought like a wild animal.

Nowe used deep freeze and froze Spyro and use aero creating large hurricane, and froze it with blizzard and froze Spyro in a giant tomb of Ice. Nowe had no choice, this was the best he could do. Now Nowe's focus was on the Draco Flare, he was going to save the trap heart in that heartless. The Draco Flare created a field of fire, and Nowe had to keep moving back each time he landed on the ground it was ignite on fire with an explosion. It started with a small flame to a gigantic fire wall, it shot high into the sky. Nowe found it hard to even close from all the firewalls, and all the fireballs coming at him, he jumped back and casted a barrier, but the flames destroyed it easily. There had to be a way to get in close without getting burned into ashes, and then it hit him, there was a lake at the meadow. Nowe summoned a keyblade he never thought he had to use, he summoned rainfall, it was Aqua's old keyblade keychain, and she gave it to him as a parting gift. He could use it's water attribute, and he charged at it and summoned the water from the lake with a simple waterbending trick he used magnet and instead of get the heartless he used it to make the water come over. He flooded the meadow and drowned the heartless.

Nowe used it as his last chance he ignited the water causing it all to evaporate and turn into steam and for the time being the heartless couldn't see him. Nowe could sense the darkness and he charged at right there was the Draco Flare, he jumped up and slashed it back. He used stop and it was frozen in time, he summoned another keyblade and it was his kingdom key, and slash it like crazy, but then the steam faded, and when Malefor could see again he saw Nowe with a keyblade through his heartless, as it faded away, and Nowe could see the dragon whose heart was taken by the heartless. He nodded as he turned into sparks of light.

Nowe then turned his attention to Malefor, but then Dark Spyro broke from the ice prison Nowe put him in, it looks like the steam was hot enough to start melting the ice to the point where Spyro could unleash his fire fury. He jumped between Nowe and Malefor, as it was protecting his master.

" Nowe nothing you do will help, if you want to fight be then you must kill Spyro, your choice" said Malefor. Malefor knew Nowe could never take the life of the young purple dragon, and if he did Malefor won't care.

Nowe shed one tear as he went into final form and summoned all his powers at once, and he summoned Oblivion as it held a dark aura around it. " I hold this dark keyblade as keyblade of memories" Then Nowe opened his keyblades, and summoned Oathkeeper and then a shine light filled the area. " And I made a Promise, an Oath to save my friend, I hold my most powerful keyblade Oathkeeper, and Oblivion". Nowe used darkness to save his friend and he found a way to reverse the effects of the stone. Nowe's hair changed color again as he charged at Dark Spyro. He used shadowbreaker and stuck Spyro leaving him in a fatal state, and as he looked at his friend aching from the pain he cause him. He hit Spyro in the head of Oblivion as he filled Spyro with the dark of memories. " This keyblade is the memories we hold, and they might be hard to face but we need to accept it". Spyro's head filled with his memories and the ones that were hard to face and he saw Igntius's death again, as Spyro's eyes filled with tears. Then Nowe hit Spyro in the head with Oathkeeper filling his heart and mind with light. " Spyro even tho you had these dark, and hurtful memories you also have great ones too". Spyro saw his friends and his adventure. He was filled with his favorite memories from being with Spark and his dragonfly parents, to saving the world and befriending all of his friends. Spyro turned back to normal but still crying as he felt weak in his leg as he fell.

Nowe caught Spyro and held his friend tight in his arms, as Nowe started to cry too. Spyro opened his eyes to Nowe with a smile on his face and tears on his face. Nowe hugged his friend tighter, " I'm so happy your ok Spyro". Spyro hugged back and started to cry a little too because he remember all the pain he caused him.

Then Malefor saw a firaga at the happy reunion, and Nowe let go at the perfect time and casted protect saving them. " Malefor you're done, you're not going to hurt anyone anymore" said Nowe as he charges At Malefor. Nowe gripped on his dual keyblades and his blades made contact with Malefor as he summoned his own keyblade. " I don't care how strong you are, because my heart is stronger, and I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE". Their blade clashed, and Malefor was powerful with his keyblade that can used all element, but Nowe wielded two and had more experience. Nowe wasn't going to hold anything back, he used time dilation and move fast as he casted slow on Malefor, and used all of his different attacks, starting with Shadowbreaker slashing Malefor with the power of light and darkness. Then he used ice breaker as he froze Malefor and then ignited him on fire and then kick diving him in the stomach as Slow and time dilation wore off. Malefor was injured, and Nowe wasn't showing him any mercy. He then jumped over him and then casted Thundaga and shocked him But Malefor tried to fight back but Nowe's attacks are too fast, and he has no time to cast any spells. Malefor looked injure and he started to breath heavily getting ready to block Nowe's next attack.

Nowe was about to hit him with his grand attack as he sensed at light against, he hesitated and then that's when Malefor made his move and attack. As Malefor was about to strike Nowe Spyro jumped between them and in that instinct Spyro summoned his own Keyblade and block his attack as he got sent flying back saving his friend.

Nowe saw it and ignore this feeling but it was strong, as a keyblade wielder it was his job to fight the darkness, but as a person he wanted to save someone from the darkness. He looked at Malefor as he used a different attack and he held the new stone he took from Malefor. He used it and combine it to his stone. Nowe then felt it showing him a new attack, it was shadowbreaker but big and stronger. It made his light and darkness strong and he used this new attack on hims and Malefor tried to block it but he couldn't as Oblivion broked his keyblade and then with Oathkeeper he used all of his light and split Malefor into two. The light half was just an egg, a purple egg, and the other was the darkness that took over the egg. He looked at then to finish it off he used Cross Heart grip his two keyblade and shooting a large energy beam of light and darkness.

A large explosion, and everything was over, and the stone opened the keyhole. Nowe looked at it and saw Spyro. He called him over as Spyro came over with his new keyblade, it was Nowe's Dragon Star. He knew something was missing but it didn't matter it might of been one of his greatest keyblade but Spyro deserved it. For a starting keyblade it was an amazing one.

" Hey Spyro aim your keyblade t that keyhole in the sky, when you do that you'll be able to seal the heartless away, or kept them from coming in" said Nowe with a great smile on his face.

" Kay, but this is your keyblade, why did I summon it" asked Spyro.

" Well I don't know but you deserve it, you have a strong heart Spyro just like Ignitus, now time for you finish the mission" replied Spyro.

Spyro was about to but then, he realized if he seal the keyhole then the mission is over. Then Nowe would have to leave,and gripped his keyblade and was about to do it but he couldn't. If he seal it then, would Nowe be able to return. " I can't, if I then you would have to leave and I might not see you again" said Spyro with this look on his face, he tried his best not to cry anymore, but it was hard because at the beginning of their friendship it was just a mission, and now that they became friend and went through his adventure together it was hard to say goodbye.

Nowe looked at his purple friend, and smiled and hugged his friend. " Spyro just because this adventure is over means another one has begun, and I'll come back remember our promise", Nowe looked at Spyro as he smiled and they both laughed. " Hey Spyro since of have a keyblade why don't you come with me".

Spyro was shocked to hear him ask that, but was he ready to leave home, and leave his friends too just to travel and go on another adventure with Nowe. " I would have to think about it and now let's finish this".

Nowe and Spyro gripped on the keyblade and aimed it at the keyhole, as a beam of light shot out and it the keyhole, sealing it away. They stood together, and watched as it fade away, and that their journey was about to end or was it. They went to pick up the egg and when Nowe touched it it started to shake like it was about to hatched, and then Nowe started to freak out, but in the end it didn't. It was going to be soon so they got ready to fly back.

Their Adventure ended but maybe a new one will started only Spyro can decided that.


	13. The Answer and New Beginnings

It's been a few days already since Nowe asked Spyro the question if he wanted to come with him on his journey. But since then a lot has happened when they got back from the fight with Malefor, they were carrying an egg with them, and Spyro explain everything. Cyril thought they should kill the egg but then Nowe gave the guardians the most deadly look he ever gave and in a low voice he looked at them, and said you're not killing this egg got it. Cyril go tthe message and when the egg started to hatch they all started to freak out and then Nowe kneeled down next to it when it started hatching. The egg cracked as small hands and feet started to crack out, and it full hatched as it still has a big piece of the egg shell on his head. He looked so cute with his cute baby eyes. He started to laugh a little as Nowe took off the egg piece on it's head.

Nowe then as then to get a bucket of water and a towel, and as one of them brought it out, Nowe took the wet towel and wash it off. The baby dragon giggled a lot and hard to wash it off, then after when he was dried off Nowe picked him up. Nowe was the first thing the baby dragon ever saw.

" Hey guys what do you want to name him, because Malefor isn't the name I would want to give him" said Nowe ask he picked up the unnamed dragon as he giggled and stared at everything for the first time.

" Well since you saved him and you're the first thing this little one ever seen, I think you should have the honors of naming him" said Terrador.

Nowe turned him toward him, " what should I name you little guy, hey what about Leon, You like that name" said Nowe. The Little baby dragon kept on laughing as he said it's name. " Then it's decided Leon".

After the new Purple dragon was born, Leon was put under the protection of the guardians, but there was news that someone was going to take the role as the next Fire Guardian. But Nowe was still at the temple waiting for Spyro to give his answer but since then a week as pasted. Nowe couldn't wait anymore he had to go back to his journey. But for that week Nowe helped everyone rebuild the city, and when everything was finished the whole city had a celebration for the Heroes of Warfang. The night was fun but the day after his when he had to leave. Everyone looked so happy, and Nowe got attached to everyone, because they were so good to him, but he had to leave and he told Spyro he had until tomorrow to make his choice.

Nowe was in his room packing all of his stuff, and getting ready to leave. He walked around hoping to see everyone before leaving but the hope temple was empty. His heart was aching because he didn't was to leave with saying goodbye to them.

He was opened the door to exit and when he did it was everyone standing there, the whole city was there wishing Nowe a good journey and they wanted to show him something they make.

" Guys I really have to go" said Nowe trying not to look them in the eyes. But then Terrador and Volteer grabbed his legs and arms picking him up and dragging him to the city. When they finally dropped him there was a statue of him holding his keyblade next to Spyro.

" Nowe we made this to help us remember what you did for us, and how much we appreciate what you did. Also for generations will see you as the hero you are" said Volteer.

" Thank you, all of you, I don't know what to say but I promise I will never stop fighting the darkness, to protect people like you, now it's time for us to bid farewell".

Nowe summoned his keyblade glider and flew to the Meadow where it all started. He jumped on and flew off, not looking back because he knew it would be to hard to look back. If he was going to leave it has to be the meadow. " I guess Spyro isn't coming then, he wasn't even there to see me leave". Nowe was down hoping to see his friend before leaving, but it made sense, he just asked him a major question that could change his life.

He landed at the meadow taking the view in, he remember how he got here. A lot has happen at the meadow, he saved Spyro, then he made a promise with him, and then end his adventure there too. Nowe changed back into his human form getting ready to leave, as he someone calling his name from a distance. He looked behind him finding Spyro flying towards him.

Spyro landed near him, and in his hands was his keyblade, as he handed it to Nowe. " I think this belongs with you" said Spyro.

" Spyro, this isn't mine anymore, this keyblade chose you" as Nowe pushed it away. " Spyro you can become strong, but this keyblade will help you in your fight against the darkness. Just because Malefor is gone, doesn't mean the darkness won't come back, because there is always going to be darkness. But there is always light to faces the evil that lies in it". Nowe placed his hand on his chest, " I know you made your choice already, so that means you need to be the keyblade wielder of this world, you need to become its guardian".

Spyro understand as, he just made it disappear, then the two hugged. " Nowe don't forget you promised me that you would come back right". Nowe nodded as he looked at his friend before summon his keyblade.

" Hey, just because I'm not here doesn't mean I'm not there for you, our hearts are now connected, well see ya later Spyro the Dragon".

" See ya later Nowe, Protector of light"

Then Nowe summoned his glider as he flew out of Warfang through the portal, leaving Spyro by himself on the meadow. Secretly his friends followed him as he left the temple, Cynder, Flame, and Ember watched as Nowe left their world.

Spyro turned around seeing his friends, as they looked at their friend with a concerned looked. " I'm fine, don't worry guys, thanks for coming, now we have a lot of work trying to rebuild dragon city". As Spyro and his friend flew back to Dragon City, now Spyro is his world's Keyblade wielder, and now his job is to protect it from the darkness.

Nowe is flying away as he sees the world of Warfang again, and now is flying away to his next adventure. Nowe wondered where to go next, and then suddenly his amulet glew, for some reason it created this portal. Nowe wasn't sure if he should or not but while he was deciding he was pulled in. Nowe's armor protected him as he was getting dragged through the portal to wherever.

As he reached the end of the portal, he saw the mysterious beyond, but for some reason it looked different. He was going to check it out, and see if everyone was ok, as he flew into the Great Valley, he saw everyone but there was one younger domehead with them. By the look of it, Littlefoot made a new friend. As he landed near them, to say hello in his human form, they all looked at him funny. As he opened his mouth showing he was a sharptooth, then the young domehead jumped between them summoning a keyblade. His keyblade was known as starlight, it was a special type keyblade but it was still in form one, the keyblade owned four forms and each one more powerful than the other.

" Get back, if you make another move I will strike you where you stand" said the domehead. Behind him were Littlefoot and the others as they didn't say anything to their new friend. They didn't even know who he was, what was going on, and why doesn't Littlefoot and the others know him, and who is this mysterious domehead with a keyblade? Wherever that portal took him too, this isn't the Great Valley he knew, this one isn't where his friends are because they might look exactly like them but they weren't them. He wasn't in his mysterious beyond anymore, this was a different world. Nowe enters a world beyond his, as he enbarks on a new adventure, he was going to have to beat this young keyblade wielder first.


End file.
